the meaning of the life
by Noor535
Summary: the top 3 just want to back to their own life and leave this academy .ra will does every thing to reach his goal even if he hurts the people who cares about him respect him and love him
1. Chapter 1

The meaning of the life : Alien Academy that dark place no one is happy there. The only thing that you care about is to win and nothing maybe you lose and lose every thing with,but when Gazelle saw the real life saw every one is happy there isn't fear in their eyes and saw what she has lost. She wants to be happy every one in the Academy want to.

7:00 a.m every one in diamond dust go to the table to eat breakfast

"Good morning Gazelle-sama" Clara greets her ,"good morning" she replied and sits on her seat ,takes her fork and raises the food to her mouth but before she eats anything her teammates look very worried "what's wrong" she puts her fork on the plate

important Captain

Gazelle: so why you're not eating? "It just that we worried about what is going to happen to us" kurione said gazelle's look changed to discomfort one

IQ: why father excludes us from playing it wasn't a real match

IC : onii-San is true ,and prominence team is going to play this morning against Raimon

Gazelle: what ?! they are going to play,but that not expected to happen if prominence get a chance so we also have

Blow:beside the match we played yesterday is just to have fun

Gazelle stands from her chair

Droll:where are you going ?

Gazelle takes her jacket "to see the match ,obviously father wants to rid of us to make Gran the Captain of Genesis"

Kurione:you mean we don't deserve to keep us out like that

Gazelle : of course we don't , and she goes

Clara:I thing father doesn't care about us and every one in this Academy ,she starts to crying " he was the only and last person who gives us love and happiness ,but now we have to stay in this Academy forever

IC and tears cover her eyes" I want someone give me love I want someone cares about me"

IQ hugs his little sister who starts to cry" I'm here with you"

Gazelle is watching the game and thinking " if Burn plays this match for having fun just like us then it's no fair to dispense with my team like this"

But what if is his turn to show his team then I don't have chance to do anything

It looks that father knows us very well he takes my team away from the rivalry on genesis because he knows I'm a calm person and I won't deny his order but Burn isn't going to accept this decision if he was in my place "

In diamond dust living room

Clara: what if prominence wins this match

Kurione: it's bad for us let's wish it's just a test match

IQ:they don't have to win , if they win we will be the only team who didn't win his first match

Droll:what do you mean?

IQ sighs : Gemini storm and Epsilon have won their first match with Raimon

Gaia who went to see Raimon won at that game ,but we didn't win

Blow:all the teams are going to laugh at us if prominence wins this game what shall we do

IQ: I don't know I really don't know

Gazelle was walking on the road thinking of her team and the match of yesterday she moves her head toward the sea and the wind was moving her hair .Suddenly she feels a ball comes near her leg and hears a child says " over her give me the ball ,please" she kicks the ball to the little child and walks toward him

" you like play soccer ? "Yes ,it's my favourite sport"

" I see have fun then " she looks up to see all the children happy actually every person is walking was happy then she hears someone said" Len come here dear"

It's the little child's mother with a boy in her age in fact gazelle is 13 between her and Burn 8 months but she's in the same class with him

" every one is happy" she whispered and hugs her self she saw the happy family smile to her , she doesn't know what to do no one smile at her before she just stand there confused

She entered the apartment of Diamond dust "captain" every one said

"What's happened your face doesn't have happy news" Clara said

"Do they win the game" kurione said another voice says"is it a real match" ic said with curious look

IQ"girls let the captain says something

Gazelle" nothing happened , yes they won the game and it wasn't a real match " she just answers all the questions at once

Blow:now we are the onl... "Yes I know" gazelle said before blow would say anything

Door knocks" now who" said angrily she opens the door with anger" what do you want ... Oh I'm sorry I bet you someone else

Kenzaki: it's ok come with me sir kira wants you"

"Father" she said un believe what she heard

"Sir kira , gazelle is waiting you out side" an ugly man said to another ugly man

" let her in" she entered his room she saw him drink his tea

She sits in front of him

"So you lost your match yesterday right"

Gazelle tried to stay calm" no , I didn't lose,the match end with 2-2"

"That's it, I guess you discovered why you get away from gensis

"Yes so I can't do problem for you if you put me and my team away"

But you know that game was just to see Endou Mamoru the boy who takes Gran careness I wanted to see him and his team power by my eyes and the match we played yesterday isn't count and the decision you take isn't fair " gazelle's voice starts to high up

" keep your voice down , you talk with your father not with your teammates you understand" he shouted at her then he relaxed " kenzaki give her some tea"

You're not my father" she whispered enough to make kira heard what she said

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear what you said and I'm going to forgive you"

And he continues with " if you don't challenge Raimon because if you did then you'll

Break my plans you know I get bored from this long challenges and I want to chose the genisis captain as soon as possible that's why I put you away and if you object my order then I will be sad and you don't want me to be sad do you?

Gazelle was seething inside and tried to hold her nerves

" drink you're tea"

She takes a sip from the tea . Kira was smiling while he saw gazelle drinks the tea

But she has bad feeling inside her body she felt that he's a snake tried to kill her slowly she felt someone puts his hands around her nick

Her eyes started to be red , she puts the cup of tea on the table and wrapped her eyes

" something wrong gazelle why you doesn't finish you tea"

" thank you for the tea" she stands up and says" excuse me I have to back to my team "

She opens the door " gazelle you're strong and I'm sure of this you can be genisis's captain and burn can,too. But I don't want you or Burn to be the captain"

She takes a deep breathe and goes

"What's happened to me I felt so dizzy when I was with him especially when I drank that tea , maybe because I didn't eat my breakfast...no there must be something else and I can't breathe very well" she stopped to think " when I take a deep breathe I felt a pain in my chest" then she take a breathe to make sure that every thing is ok and the pain just was from her anger" she hold her chest "ahh" "what is going here even more I has drank from that tea even more the pain gets more"

She opens the door and every one was looking at her she looks so tired

Clara: what father said ? ...and she told them every thing

Blow:what? Does he called that a reason

Gazelle :for him yes

Kurione: oh gazelle-sama you need a rest you look so tired

Gazelle: yes I don't know why after drink that tea my whole body is tired

IQ said panicky : y you drink all the tea

Gazelle : no just a half of it

IQ:gazelle-sama go to bed and tried to get some sleep and we are going to prepare the breakfast for you after you wake up

Gazelle just nodded and goes slowly to her bed

She looks at the ceiling and before she knew something she has fallen asleep in her bed

IQ:minna there is some thing important I'd like to tell you

Clara:go ahead

IQ:maybe father put something in the tea

Clara screaming:what!?

IQ:calm down I said maybe

Droll:then what we have to do

Kurione:do we have to bring a doctor to see gazelle-sama

IQ:NO we can't we're alien remember

Blow:they thought that we are alien

IC:we just can't

Clara:what do you think he put in the tea

IQ: I don't know maybe some kind of medicine, virus that makes her ill or something makes her feels a pain in her body

Clara:NO THAT'S MEAN GAZELLE SAMA ISN'T OK What if something bad happens to her she cried so bad

IC:what if he puts something that might killed her she cried too

Clara: WHAT then she passes out

Every one :CLATA


	2. because of a cup of tea

Hello this is the new chapter for "the meaning of the life" I hope you you like it

….…

"Clara ,Clara, CLARA" IC said to the sleeping girl ,she slowly opens her to see every one around her

"What's happened" Clara said very weakly

IQ:you passed out and we bring you here

Clara:where ,..where Gazelle -sama

Kurione:she's resting in her room

Clara gets up from her bed"I want to see my captain"

Blow:ok let's go

They enter her room and see her sleeping,but there was something wrong with doesn't look at ease!

Clara runs to her bed" oh my god , IQ looks at her face ,it's kinda red

IQ:let me see , he puts his hand on her forehead" that's what i was thinking about

Droll: what is it

IQ:she has a fever ,but don't worry it's not very dangerous.i guess her temperature is about 38

IC: what we have to do?

IQ:you put poultices on her forehead so she will improve and I'm going to buy a heat reduced from the pharmacy

Clara:please don't be late

IQ:I won't trust me

IQ at the pharmacy

"Thank you sir" IQ said when he takes the medicine(it's true that they can't bring doctor or go to they hospital but they can buy things and go out at their free time)

He opens the door,but he confused when he saw burn and two of his friends nepper and heat

IQ: i better to go before they can see me. Just when he takes his first step he heard someone said" ooi wait IQ where are going?

IQ nervously said:b burn sama. I'm happy you won

Heat:you happy? Ha since when Diamond dust members happy when their rival wins a match

Nepper : and you look very nervous we don't know that Diamond dust player would even be nervous

Burn:shh guys oh what is this

Nepper takes the medicine from his hand"it's a heat reduced,but what might you do with it ,is your sister ill

Burn:maybe Clara or kurione

IQ :no one of them is ill , it's the captain

"Gazelle"burn mutters

IQ:yes burn-sama it's happened after she went to father's room

Heat:you said father's room he said in shock

IQ told them every thing he knows

"You mean we can be the genesis but father just doesn't want anyone to be the captain"nepper said angrily

Burn was angry too he looks that he is going to kill

Burn tried to calm down : you said that father might puts something in the tea

IQ : yes, to put our captain away

They reach her room and stand in front of the door

Burn: you two wait here ,just when they enter the room ,clara came and tears in her eyes

Clara :thank god you finally come, watch gazelle-sama she drenches in pain and I don't know what to do

She was whining and moving her body in her bed,sweat was around her face and she was panting some how quickly

IQ :what's happened

Kurione: I don't know every thing suddenly happened I tried to call the doctor,but IC didn't let me

IQ:then why she is paining it just a fever

Burn :no it isn't just a fever it's something more . There is something inside her body hurts her , is she awake

Blow:no she isn't she stills sleeping

"What wake her up do you want her to suffer even in her sleep ,if she wakes up then at least she could control herself" burn shouted at blow with his all anger

Droll:look every one

Gazelle does weird moves she moves her head from right to left and then back to right and her chest raises up and down maybe from the terrible pain and her moan gets louder

Clara cries on her chest: GAZELLE-SAMA PLEASE HOLD ON ,EVERY THING IS GOING TO BE OK .

Droll:gazelle-sama wake up,but nothing changes

Burn took a warm glass of water and throw it all on her face

"Ahhhh" she opens her eyes panicky while everyone was looking angry at burn

Her hands are shaking .she puts them on her stomach

Burn: what! does your stomach hurts you?

He puts his hand on her stomach and pushes a little

Gazelle:ahhhhhh don't do that ,she said softly

Burn:so it's your stomach , I'm going to call Kenzaki ,he knows a lot of things about medicine maybe he could help you"

And he goes quickly

"No don't call him ...please" gazelle said weakly but he doesn't hear her because he has gone already "

Well that's all I hope you like it , especially Kim -Senpai ,she's the first person who

Talks with me , I'm going to right the next chapter as soon as possible , I'm sorry because it's so short


	3. the cruel father

Good afternoon every one this is the new chapter

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Burn was walking in the hall and he was saying weird things

"Hay burn wait"a red hair boy said to the grumpy one

"Gran " he said then he added "what do you want"

"This isn't the way to prominence apartment"

Burn: because I'm not going to my apartment. I'm going to see that person who called Kenzaki

Gran:Kenzaki why? Something wrong?

Burn said sadly:i..it's gazelle ,she's a little ill

Gran:really,oh no how this happened?...burn tells him EVERY THING

Gran:what?

Burn:you have to be happy ,father wants you to be the captain of genesis

Gran:what are talking about , I don't want him to hurt people for me to be the

captain I know father if he wants do do something he does it badly , there isn't any thing in his eyes

Burn :so you're going to talk with father and I'm going to bring Kenzaki,not as I want To deal with you

Gran:burn in these moments you have to forget the hatred between us,not that I hate you , but

Burn cuts his talk:I don't want you to like me

They arrived to the old father room

Burn :so this is his room

Gran glances at the door :yes , find Kenzaki

Kenzaki comes their way :what are you two doing here

Gran:burn wants you and I here to see father

Kenzaki: I don't have problem with that you can enter

Burn:you have to , he whispered he's lucky that Kenzaki didn't hear him

Gran enters his room he saw him drinking his tea as he always does

Gran :father I want to talk with you

Father: oh dear Gran come set here ,Gran did as he was told

Father:so is Gazelle all right

Gran narrows his eyes: you look that you know something like that will happened

Father:no it just she wasn't ok in our nice meeting

Gran:come with me and see her , because of that tea now she's suffering, how could you do such a thing ,she's Gazelle not someone else

Father:every thing I did is for you to be the captain of genesis

Gran:then you confess about what you did ,what you did is for you maybe I don't

want to be the captain ,is it for me now . I don't accept to use people for me and I don't want , then he stands up and says "come to see what have you done"

And he adds"you use my name to serve your vested interests ,then he goes

His father just stands up ,leaving his tea and fallows him he isn't in a good mood

Perhaps he isn't going to pity on Gazelle a little because gran makes him angry a little or a lot

Gran and burn open Gazelle's door with Kenzaki behind them

Burn: hey Gazelle feel better ... No he answered we bring Kenzaki with use .he's going to check you up

Gazelle said very weakly :didn't I tell not to bring him

"Why"gran said softly

Gazelle through all the pain said :he's with father , and father doesn't want me to be ok you bring the wrong person .he isn't going to do any thing good to me

Kenzaki :first I want every diamond dust team to go out

Clara:why we are her only close friends

Rhinone:yeah we're not planing to leave her

IC:he's our captain

Blow :if we go why Gran–sama and Burn-sama not going are they closer to Gazelle sama

Father was so angry also Kenzaki

IQ:guys let's go , what we do is for our captain

Kenzaki: I want to say something before I'm going to check her

The reason of every thing is happening here because...and he looks at Kira

And he just nodded

Kenzaki :ok , wasn't feeling comfortable because of you Burn

Burn : me what I did , I've never loosen a match yet

Father : that isn't what I mean , your match this morning was going to stimulate Gazelle to challenge Endou Mamoru , so I have to stop her

Burn:stop her by putting something in her cup father you go so far

Father said angrily :shut up Burn continue

Kenzaki:yes sir , so he demanded from me to make something that makes her not able to move from tiredness , makes her very weak ,something that hurts her

So I suggested to make a liquid hurts her,but hasn't got any effectiveness on her body's limbs

Gran turns his head to Kenzaki :you mean she's ok

Kenzaki: that liquid is just to hurt her body and put her in a very bad health in other word , her stomach works very well ,her heart and her brain actually every thing work perfectly

Burn said angrily :you mean the pain comes from nothing

Kenzaki: exactly , now please let me check her

"D don't ... let h him ... to "Gazelle takes a deep breathe because it was hard to talk and the pain runs in her stomach

Burn kneels down to her bed :Gazelle what are you saying , we want to help you so just relax nothing is going to happen he said that while he takes her both hands and tried to put them away despite her resistance she was saying" No no ..no"

Burn:shhh it's ok ...yes that's all what we want from you just relax ...she was panting heavily and stop resisting Burn

Kenzaki put his hand on her stomach , but she moves a little

Gazelle stills gasping : what is he doing

Burn: don't look at at my face

Burn was in front of her face, now she can't see the ceiling ,she is seeing Burn's comfort face

Then Kenzaki puts his hand on her bowels and presses a little

Gazelle screams:ahhhhhhhh , DON'T PRESS LIKE THIS ahhhhhhhh ,stop

Gran:she said stop

Kenzaki:ok , it looks her bowels not her stomach

Gazelle backs to panting ,sweating and moaning

Burn: so what is the solve

Kenzaki:there is another liquid that can stops the liquid in her body , and I can make it ,but if M Kira doesn't allow me to make it ,then I'm not planing to make anything

Father: I don't allow you to make it

Gran:what why

Burn raises his sleeve and said angrily :this man drives me to madness

And Gran tried to stop him from doing a big mistake

Father:because I decide to but the liquid in her tea ,and to give the remedy so easily isn't a good idea

Kenzaki:there is some medicines just in some special pharmacies ,and others medicine that I make it . These medicines is just to make her better and nothing else

Though I won't tell you the name of the pharmacies ,medicines and I won't make any until M Kira allow me to , then he looks at kira

Kira: I don't allow you to make them

Burn:someone is going to DIE RIGHT NOW

Kenzaki:calm down Burn there is some painkillers in two kind

First kind mixes with water and then drink it

Second kind gives by needles in her bowels and you have to give her the both kinds

But...

Gran:don't tell me you won't give if father won't too

Kenzaki :these painkillers sell just in Europe , it doesn't mean that we can't get them but as you said Gran , I won't

Kenzaki:there still one thing and it gives by needles it's a sleeping medicine

Burn:wait let me understand it every thing you said before is useful for Gazelle

Kenzaki:indeed

Burn:and the stupid useless thing you don't Mind to give it to gazelle

Kenzaki:it's not that you thing ,it just your only hope beside I feel a little pity on her

Her face was red and it's become redder from the anger that she kicks him by her leg

"hay you , what you thing your self . I can kill you if I want your life is between my hands , I was going to give you the sleeping medicine ,but I change my mind "

Kenzaki hisses at her

Burn:you won't change any thing ,it's good that I didn't kill you until now

Kenzaki:call me a girl from daimond dust

"Rhionne" said Gran calmly

A girl with a mask on her face enters the room

"Come here"Kenzaki said to her

"Look I'm going to teach you how to give needles"Kenzaki said as he took her from her hand

Rhionnie:me

Kenzaki : yes you ,put this medicine in the needle , then press the needle in her legs or arms

Burn: I object , Rhionne is new for something like that and probably she can't give her the needle very well ,perhaps she will do a wrong move hurts Gazelle

Gran:I'm with him why you don't give her the needle ,I'm sure you do it before

Kenzaki:for two , because of the kick and your rude way when you talking with me

Second, gazelle will need this medicine a lot and I'm not going to go and back to give her a stupid needle

Rhionne presses the needle in her legs while gazelle holds her hand tightly tried not to scream

"Finished" Rhionne said smiling just when she raises her head she found that Kenzaki and father have gone and leave them

Gazelle's left arms was moving up to down just like a hammer

All Diamond dust team enters the room to see their captain and they heard every thing behind the door

IQ :quickly give me the medicine

Gran hands him the medicine

IQ :oh no they says it's for people from 25-29 ages and if some one under these ages will have

1. a lot of forgetfulness

angry and stubborn

Clara:oh my god all that at once , how could gazelle handle the pain and these things ,it's impossible to handle it

Gazelle's eyes was open and close ,open again and close back , she wants to know what will happen to her

But burn puts his hand on her eyes that she sleeps

Gran:I think that Gazelle needs a rest after every thing happened to her

Burn:Kenzaki that stupid dick gives us a bad sleeping medicine intentional not that he don't know

Gran:gazelle was true , we bring the wrong person

IQ and all the teammates :Gran-sama ,Burn-sama thank you for every thing and then the bows

They blink a little then they smile

Gran comes near her bed and covers her with the blanket , Gazelle is one from top 3 and our friend we won't turn our back when she needs us , we aren't like farther then a sad glance draw on his face

Burn puts his hands behind his head:I don't want to see my rival suffering like this or insulting ,even if we fight all the time she stills a close person

Diamond dust members smile to hear this talk ,especially Burn it looks that he isn't bad after all but more than a nice person

Well that all I promise you to right chapter 3 as soon as possible but this chapter takes a long time to right , I hope you like it and I hope it's long enough , I didn't check it maybe there are a little mistakes


	4. the missing phraces

there was some missing words its because of the pc these are the correct

when kenzaki puts his hand on her stomach she moves a little

gazelle stills gasping;what is he doing

burn ;don't look at him look at my face

second missing is when iq read what was written on the medicine there was two other sympots

1.a lot of forgetfulness

angry and stubborn

these are the missing phrases


	5. I do every thing to my rival

Hello every one this the new chapter , sorry it it is a little boring. I lost all my ideas suddenly

Burn goes to his apartment

Rean:Burn sama where have you been

Heat:didn't I tell you

Rean:yes ,but what is that meaning to us

Heat whispers in her ear:Burn sama interested to help Gazelle Sama for reasons I don't understand

Burn:you two what are you whispering about , I want to say something ,from now on we aren't going to eat from the Academy , we are going to cook by our selves

Because I don't want anything bad happens to you he looks at the ground sadly

Rean :ok me and Heat going to the market to buy every thing

Heat :me , why

Burn: that's good buy every thing in double

Nepper:double , why

Burn: tell you later and stop saying "why"

In the market

Heat:what has written on the menu

Rean:eggplant , meat , rice , tomatoes ,potatoes , bread, soup and mushroom don't buy cabbage, eggs , bean ,Lemon , carrots ,chicken and don't never ever buy chili understood

Heat whines :why can't we buy lemon or chili

Rean :that's weird all Burn sama recipes made from these vegetables

And they buy every thing ~ stupid I know

Rean:Burn sama we buy every thing you want

Burn:let me see ,that's good , now let's cook

Heat:Burn sama can I ask you something , first you want us to buy every thing in double ,then you order us to not buy things you like except for the carrots we know you hate it , why

Burn: Heat you know that Gazelle didn't eat her breakfast and now it's 4:30 and she haven't taken anything yet and her teammates can't make anything because they care about their captain right now

Rean:so

Burn: so I decide to cook our lunch and their too , poor they didn't eat any thing from the morning

Nepper:Burn sama are you sick , maybe Gazelle passes the illness to you

Burn: Nepper ,Heat and Rean if you put you noises in my business believe me nothing good will happen

The three of them:h hai Burn sama

While cooking

Heat: that's why Burn sama refused to buy chili ,because Gazelle sama doesn't like anything hot

Rean : you right , why Burn sama acts very nice lately

Nepper was cooking the rice : shut up and cook

After cooking and eating

Burn :Heat , Nepper take the lunch boxes and come with me

And they arrived infront of Diamond dust apartment

He knocks the door he head someone says "I'm coming" she opens the door but she looks very confused

Rhionne : b Burn sama

Burn :yeah it's me he enters without takes the pass from Rhionne ,

"Rhionne takes the lunch boxes from them " he said while he was looking at the living room

She takes them and goes to the kitchen

Burn:you two , can go now

Then he goes towards Gazelle's room where every one was there

Burn :good afternoon

IQ :Burn-sama g good after noon

Burn said smiling : didn't give you the food

Clara:no maybe she brings it to Gazelle sama room

Burn:that's means you are not planing to leave gazelle's room

IC :we are not going to leave her alone

Blow:what do you mean by the food

Burn: nothing me and my team prepare the lunch for you and for your captain then he looks at Gazelle "how is she"

IQ : she doesn't wake up

Rhionne brings the food every one takes his box and eat

Droll:thank you Burn sama it's very kind of you

After a half hour from eating

6:00

Gazelle wriggles in her place

Clara:Gazelle sama

IQ : she is waking up

After some seconds she opens her eyes slowly

Burn said happily :Gazelle you're awake

"Burn , what's happened why I'm in my bed , what are you doing in my room" her voice was so weak and low

IQ: Kenzaki gave you a somniferous , and the you sleep

Gazelle puts her hand on her head :right , I remembered , since when I'm sleeping

IC : 2h ago

Gazelle has widen her eyes : 2h and she tried to gets up , but

burn pushes her back to her pillow

Then he takes the the lunch box and open it

Rhionne : Gazelle -sama Burn-sama brought the food for us

Gazelle :really , do you said thank you to him

Burn was mixing the food with the spoon and he gave her a strange smile

Burn moves the hair away which it was on her eyes: never mind

She holds her blanket she was so confused when she saw him doing that

Burn:come on I'm going to feed you

Gazelle :w what I can feed my self

She tried to take the box from his hand but he doesn't let her as he glanced into her eyes: I said I'm going to feed you

IC whispers with Rhionne: something wrong With Burn sama I'm sure

Rhionne whispers back: you right , but I think it's good because if he bother her , she immediately will become angry and we don't want that

Burn sweat dropping: what's wrong with whispering today

Burn puts the food in her mouth : what do you think I cooked this meat

She was chewing:delicious

She wasn't look at him , she was looking in the other way

Burn: don't talk while you're eating

Gazelle swallows her food: you ask me

Burn:hahahaha you so silly

Gazelle : take this back , you're talking with Diamond dust captain , she was so angry

Burn : stay calm Gazelle , anger isn't good for you , you are taking your pride and mine

Gazelle smile at him a trust smile but it looks just smile for ridicule

This cold eyes . This pride , it's a little scary and sad at the same time , this glance this light , it's so mysterious . I want to know what is it

After these long glances ,she finish her food

Burn : still have a fever

Gazelle: yes , it's give me a headache

Burn: I see , IQ do you give her the heat reduced

IQ : oh I forgot , take it

Just when Burn opens the medicine a noisome smell comes from the medicine

Burn : ahh what is this , he puts some in the spoon

Burn: open your mouth

Gazelle: what are you going to give me this , no way

Burn moves the spoon near her mouth , but she moves her head

Burn: Gazelle , please take it , don't act like kids

Gazelle looks at him , it's looks that there is no choice

She opens her mouth and takes the medicine , however she was about to spits the medicine ,but Burn puts his hand gently on her mouth

Gazelle : I want some water

Clara: you can't it will invalidate the effect medicine

Gazelle: I feel so dizzy , I think I'm going to ...she vomits the food she ate , after all not all the food just some of it

She was panting again , she was in shock every one was

Gazelle: I'm just... felt so disgust from the medicine taste

Burn takes out a piece of tissue from his pocket and clean her mouth

Clara: what happened to you , she said while she takes the blanket

I'm going to put this in the washing machine and she goes

Blow: it's ok captain , the important thing is you take your medicine and didn't vomit it

She just nodded

Burn : IQ come with to ask for the medicine

IQ : o ok

In the way to the pharmacy

Burn : this is the first time , I walk with some one isn't on my team especially from Daimond dust , except for a Gazelle , I walked with her before

Look this is a good pharmacy

They enter the place

Burn was looking around the pharmacy then he looked at pharmacist

Burn: we know someone has a pain in her bowels

The pharmacist: so, she has a problem ,..

Burn: sorry because I cut your talk but there isn't problem , it just a pain

The pharmacist: oh sorry but we don't have any , you know this is odd it's the first time I heard about this situation

Burn was so angry and want to kill : shit!

IQ : we mean do you have some painkiller with two kinds a medicine and a needle

The pharmacist : you mean this the ill takes this painkillers with the two kind the medicine and by needles in her bowels

They look at each other that's mean Kenzaki didn't lie at them

"But this painkillers are imitative , I prefer you to by the real one which is impossible , you know it's from Europe

Burn: we are going to buy it after all it's a pain killer

And they bought it

With Gazelle

"This pain is killing me" she thought

Clara:you look not good captain

Gazelle was panting then her glances change into pain glances

Gazelle: I can't take this any more aahhhhhh

Clara: hold on gazelle Sama

Gazelle moves her head from the pain : I can't , I can't , I can't

IQ comes with Burn : Gazelle sama calm down every thing is going to be ok

Burn: Rhionne prepare this needle and he gives her the pain killers

Rhionne:it's ready

When the needle touches her bowels , she lets a scream

Gazelle: ahhhhhhh NO , That's horrible, but burn hugs her

Burn combs her hair: it's nothing for the ice princess

She was holding his arms tightly from the pain that her nails enter his clothes and touch his skin

IC brings a glass of water mixes with the painkiller : drink it please

Burn takes the glass from her hand and water Gazelle

Her body was trembling ,burn puts her down in the bed

.

.

.

.

.

9:00 p.m every one goes to his bed . Except for Burn who was sitting next to her bed

He grabbed his phone and call for Heat

heat:it's 9:00 where are you

Burn: shhh Gazelle is sleeping , look I'm not coming , I will stay with her he whispered

Heat: huh ? What are saying

Burn realised what he said: I mean , she's suffering and her heat so high

Heat sighs: I understand you

Burn: and don't tell anyone

Heat: ok but what do you want me to say

Burn: tell them that I slept by the sea

Heat: you're so weird these days

Burn: are you just promise me not to tell them

Heat: ok ok good night

Burn closes his phone and then looks at gazelle

He takes a poultice from the freezing water

"Shit so cold"

And wipes her hot sweating face

"Sleep peacefully Gazelle "

It's true that Burn hates to puts his hand into cold water no freezing water , but he feels that gazelle needs cold water now , infact she was suffering from a huge fever

He doesn't want to see her like this not his rival

" why I'm helping her , something very tiny tells me to help her, it just that I can leave her like this ,but it isn't my jobs it's her teammates job to care about her , but why I'm caring , maybe because she doesn't deserve what happened to her especially her , besides her pain she doesn't allowed to show her weakness like this , she actually doesn't has any weakness , the pain is over what she can handle "


	6. the problem

This is the new chapter , I hope you like it , and thank you for the quest who reviewed my chapter

8:00 a.m ,Burn is sleeping on the chair in his place

Two people open their eyes at the same time

Burn: Gazelle you wake up

Gazelle: Burn , that's you , why are you here , why you're not at your apartment

Burn : you had a high fever last night , let me see your heat now

He takes the thermometer and put it in her hand

Burn: hold this , it's 37 , your fever has gone ! Tell me how you're feeling

Gazelle : much better

Burn: do you feel any pain

Gazelle: no it's very simple , it doesn't hurt me

Burn: looks these painkillers work , and the heat reduced ,too.

Then IQ comes from his room

IQ : Burn -sama you're here

Burn : yes , see you later and goes , he is escaping from asking him why he is here

IQ : what's this , he points at poultice is kinda around her neck and continue into her shirt

Gazelle takes it and wides her eyes: it's a poultice

She holds it tightly : Burn was here all the night to low my fever

"Why he's doing this why he's so nice , first he was with me all yesterday ,

Bought the medicine and calm me down , second made the food and now , he made poultices for me , why" she thought

Out side

Burn was about to go back to his apartment ,but he sees Kenzaki is coming

Kenzaki: Burn good morning

Burn stands in front of him that he didn't allowed him to pass

" where are you going" he said angrily

Kenzaki: to check Gazelle ,now please be away

Burn stand away from him

Kenzaki : thank you, and enters her apartment

Gran saw him entered

Gran : what's happened , why Kenzaki is here

Burn: I don't know let's see what is going to happen , and they fallow him

At gazelle's room

Kenzaki: good morning Gazelle

Gazelle : Kenzaki !

Kenzaki: yes it's me father sent me to check you

Gazelle : you're lying , father sent you to see if I'm in bad health or not

Kenzaki: it's not like this , but wants to tell you something

Gazelle said angrily: I don't want to hear anything about him and I don't want to see you nasty face

Kenzaki: you're language please , anyway first it's a warn from YOUR father

Gran : a warn he said in a low tone

Kenzaki : yes, he said , if you think that you can take everyone care ness, your wrong , I'm blaming my self every moment for adopting you , you're such a big problem . It was better to leave you in the road when you were crying , it's my fault to let you live , I wish I put poison in your tea but I'm a good man , you have to die Gazelle if you don't stop take every one in your side .

Burn and Gran didn't believe their ears , in that moments they knew that their father was absolutely mad

Gazelle who heard every thing starts to breathing deeply and looks with mad glance at Kenzaki who was afraid from her coldly eyes

She collected her power and does a sudden move

Kenzaki: help ahhhhhhhhh

She was holding his neck strongly

Gazelle: what did you said

Kenzaki: I said what I said it isn't my fault he just told me to tell you his message now leave me

Gazelle whispered: no no I'M NOT GOING TO

Kenzaki: you're mad I knew it. They have to take you to the bedlam you're ,,,,,

She slapped him and back to hold his neck again:SHUT UP

Kenzaki: calm down the liquid inside your body is getting more effective when you are angry

She glances a little ,but that made her even more angry

Gazelle:more effective huh ? Look I'm wanted to kill you before ,but I couldn't I was too weak NOW , I'M FINE SO I WON'T LET THIS CHANCE GOES LIKE THIS

Burn and Gran tried to stop her ,but they saw tears cover her eyes

Kenzaki beggared from her: please let me go

Gazelle was shivering from anger: I WILL NOT LET YOU GO

She crushes her hands around his neck , that her nails almost enter his under skin and the blood covers her nail

His Hands were free he give her a strong hit in the middle of her bowels with his fist

Gazelle: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

She falls on her knees and she was very shocked , her eyes were wide open , but

she was off line .she glances at the ceiling , she looks without will , without mind and she looks very lifeless

Kenzaki holds his neck and tried to catch his breath

Burn and Gran knelt down next to her: GAZELLE

burn puts his arm behind her back and shakes her a little , but there was no response

Gran hits her cheek gently to make her move at least

Burn: Gazelle answer me Gazelle!

Every one wake up and saw every thing and heard every think

IQ : burn sama put her in her bed

When he puts her he turns his head angrily at Kenzaki who tried to escape

Burn :WHERE ARE GOING he walks toward him and caught him from his suit

And dragged him to gazelle's bed

Burn: is she unconscious

Kenzaki looks at her a little then he said "no"

Gran: why she isn't answer us

Kenzaki: she's off line but not unconscious , can't you see her opened eyes

Clara is crying: will she be fine

Rhionne: how this happened

Kenzaki: she's a bit too much shocked

Burn hits him on his nape: what is that mean

Kenzaki : this is from the anger , sadness , pain , and from her father message

Gran angrily: don't forgot the sleeping medicine you give her

Kenzaki: what's about it

IQ : you give her a medicine older than her age it's just for people from 25-29 ages and Gazelle sama isn't 14 yet , she's the youngest captain in this academy . In fact the hole academy except for IC ,Rhionne,Rean , Bara , and Ruru

Kenzaki:what do you want me to do

Burn: get away of my face , before I will do something blame your self for it

Kenzaki: I'm going

He holds his neck saying: hurts

A sad smile drew on burn's face when he remembered about yesterday when she presses her nails in his arm from the pain , he puts his hand on his arm , then looked at her face

Gran: wait , Kenzaki . Come ,check her

He comes he moves her face , it hurts to see her like this

Clara just cries gets more louder and hugs Rhionne who cried too

Burn puts his hand on hers , and holds her fingers together

Kenzaki presses his hand into her bowels

There wasn't ant strong reaction ,but there was a single tear falls from her eyes

Burn : she feels ,but she can't move or answer

Gran: Gazelle ,do you hear us... ,he sighs "she needs a tranquilliser "

IQ : her situation is so dangerous if she is was unconscious is better than to be outside cognition

Blow:what we can do

Burn: I have some tranquilliser in my apartment

Gran:you what do you do with them

Burn: I'm so nervous and angry sometimes actually all my team so we need something like that

Gran : okay I'm going with you

In the way to Prominence apartment

Burn: why is that happening to her ,

Gran: not just her pain , those harsh words from father hurt her a lot ,looks that liquid really works when someone is angry ,well this is another reason for what happened

Burn:she overwork herself too much , she overcome the pain , she holds herself from screaming ,she isn't relaxed ,now she always nervous and convulsive

Gran : I see and just before she lost her nerves and collapsed ,and with the reasons you said now , I think they appear in a bad time

Burn: you right , hope this tranquilliser will work

Burn opens his apartment door ,but he confused when he saw Heat,Nepper,Rean and Bonitona stand in front of him

Burn: guys

Rean angrily : where were you , we were very worried about you

Burn:worried , ok don't worry I'm fine I'm not a kid

Rean said very desperate : after we were afraid about you , you said these rude things we are your teammates , it's not your fault , it's my fault to care about you

Gran leans his back on the wall: I guess you have problem with your team , damn you and your team very stress , for Diamond dust they are so calm , I don't think they aren't fable problems like you

Burn: shut up Gran

Rean: where were you last night

Burn looks at Heat confused : Heat!

Heat : they ,,,,they didn't believe me

Rean: not answer huh? Okay if you really slept on the beach last night , why you first goes to see that pathetic Gazelle ,Hmm?

Burn: Rean I ...

Rean angrily : don't continue please , why you didn't to see your friends , is she deserve all that than us ,is she important than us , do you care about her than us and DO YOU LIKE HER THAN US

she said screaming and crying , then she goes to her room , Bonitona looks at him angrily then fallow her and Nepper looks at him sadly And said "happy?"

" do I really care about Gazelle more than I cared about them ,do I have to solve everything with my teammates as Gran said , or I have to back to see what happened to Gazelle ,...what why I'm still thinking about her"

Heat : lately I feel that you begin to be their captain not us he said nervously

Burn: Heat , Nepper I don't know what happened to me I go too far am I , I've never thought that you will care about that , because I spend my time with them I forgot that prominence team gets angry easily , sad easily ,effect easily and cry easily , I thought you like Diamond dust, those cold people , I'm sorry I thought you with frozen heart like them

Heat patted on his shoulder : we understand you captain , you're very good person ,but you were just nice with us , it's the first time you show your kind side for someone else

Burn: do you think I changed , do you think I really like her , Rean understand the whole thing wrongly

Gran with widen eyes : he doesn't like like her

Nepper: we know , Burn-sama she's your rival you can't like her

Burn: you have to see her , her sight made me feel sad , I don't know how to tell you it's very pathetic

Heat: it's okay now Burn-sama , but why did you come

Burn: this will make Rean more angry , I need to take the tranquilliser ,...and he told them the whole story

Nepper: did father really said that , that too harsh

Burn:see! I told you it's pathetic , and her tears and when she hold her self from crying and he lifeless face ow don't remember me , you can't handle this sight without helping her

Heat: these are the tranquillisers , but are you going

Burn looks at him for a moment then he said sadly: no , I'm going to talk with Rean

Gran , take them

Gran: ok I will tell if something happened

And before he goes Burn catches him from his arm

Burn: Gran did any one of your members do such a thing

Gran: no , my team mates don't care if I told them I'm going to die until they see me really going to die THEN they will do something , I wish I have teammates care about me like you , the he goes

" it's her fault , no it's mine ,maybe her I don't know ,but what I know what I had to help her more than normal help "

He looks at his Hand" I feed her by these hands and hold her hand by these hands"

"Her smooth hand" " what I'm saying"

He goes to Rean's room to find every one around her

Bonitona: it's ok Rean , Burn-sama stills like us believe me

Nepper: she's right , he's blaming himself right now

Burn:Rean

Rean between her tears : that's you , what do you want

Burn takes her from her hands : Rean , understand me , it doesn't mean if I like her or not , when we were fighting nearly every day , now she can't fight , in these situations we should change our treating , we have to be nice , she doesn't deserve what happened to her , put your self in her self can you handle every thing , the pain ,the animosity and hard words from someone you were love him , and also hard facts , tell me ,can you

She moves her face with "no"

Burn: I'm confusing when I saw Gazelle handle all that, she must be strong

Rean was about to explore : oh Burn-sama I'm so sorry because I snapped at you and doubt you please forgive me , she was crying badly

Burn :it's ok Rean I forgave you now

Rean: ow Burn-sama and then she hugs him like a little sister hugs her brother

Bonitona:what's this Burn-sama

Burn said sadly : ah this is Gazelle's nails marks , she didn't handle the pain

Nepper: what , is the pain so much bad

Burn: Rean , Nepper , Bonitona and Heat I want you whatever happened to know one thing is nothing has change

Them: hai

In gazelle'room

Gran: this is the tranquiliser~ I've got bored from writing this word

IQ :thank you , and he give it to her

Gran: can she move now

Droll:look he raise her arm up .but her arm has fallen

Burn with three of his friends comes

Burn: look Rean ,Nepper, and Heat

Heat: is this Gazelle-sama

Rean: I don't know

Nepper:omg this is too much unbelievable

Gran: can't we give her needles or something

IQ : we can put the tranquiliser in the needle , but I give her some already

Rean: give her more

Clara's eyes were red from crying: I think this is a good idea

Rhionne:the needle is ready

She takes her arm and give her the needle

Tears were collecting in her eyes (this kind of medicine is really strong ,especially the painkillers and something like that)

Every one back to his room

Gran: you don't like Gazelle ,do you

Burn: I I don't know I don't like her and like her at the same time

Gran smiled:that mean you liked her

Burn:NO it just , we are friends and she is my rival , that's all .besides we live her since the sun garden days , I can't avoid her after all , it's true we arguing all the time but it give some fun for our boring life

Gran:me too , can't turn my back like this

Burn: yesterday she was tired today , she was fine ,no fever,no pain and no dizziness ,but that Kenzaki came and spoil every thing

Gran : this is your apartment goodbye

Burn:bye ,,,,, I almost forget can we go to see her at 4:00 in the afternoon

Gran: yes of course

Burn throw him self on his bed : so tired !

I need some sleep , when this is going to end and he has fallen asleep

What do you think ,tell me you honest Opinion , I hope you like it


	7. the dream

Hello this is the new chapter , I update because I'm so happy today ,I take my result (the marks of the exams) and my average is 93 almost 94 XD , but there is wrong in physics and I object so they will check my paper again

Burn : who's knocks the door at this time he said angry

Gran: hello burn let's go to see Gazelle

Burn : Gran ! Oh right I told you to go with my at 4:00 in the afternoon to see gazelle , sorry I really forgot

Gran with a smile: no it's fine , let's go

In their way to Gazelle's room

Kenzaki: hay boys

Burn: didn't I tell that I don't want to see you face again

Kenzaki: I found a way to make Gazelle lose her conscious

Gran : do you want her to be unconscious

Kenzaki: it's better than her situation now , if she stay like this nothing good will happen , she's between conscious and unconscious

Burn with angry tune: and what is this way

Kenzaki : by the electric shocks

Both of them: what !

Gran: do you know something like that could make a concussion to her(moves in the brain)

Kenzaki : no not like that , I will give it to her in her arms and legs , so don't worry

Burn: what if this hurts her al lot

Kenzaki : Burn the point of this is to make her pass out , then she can wake up later , and she can move again and talk again

Gran: okay , but don't make it very strong

They enter her room

Gran: nothing change

IQ : nothing , but why is Kenzaki here

Burn : you will know

Kenzaki takes out small things with wire

Kenzaki: contact this with electric point

IC : what is this ,

Kenzaki: just do as I told you

Kenzaki puts these things on her legs and make a scary voice like pzzzzzzz

Gazelle's body quivers suddenly and move her face to Burn's side

Burn: stop

Kenzaki stops when he told him

Burn with sad gaze on his face : Gazelle , hold on a little

Then Kenzaki does the same again

Kenzaki : come on close you eyes

Her face was sweating and she was panting so much , she tries to drag her leg, put Kenzaki pulls her leg every time she tried

Besides that she lets a voice whining or something

Kenzaki: high up the intensity of the shocks , he said to Gran

Gran: isn't this dangerous ,

Kenzaki : do it

Kenzaki tries one more time : come on

Gazelle screams then she relaxed

Kenzaki : that's good

Burn : she doesn't lose her conscious

Kenzaki: she's very weak now any hit could make her unconscious

He comes near her and gives her a hit across her face , then she stop panting ,now she's really pass out

Burn: why did you do that

Kenzaki : it's ok , wait some minuets then she will wake up

IQ takes bottle of water and puts some in his hand and the he washes her face

Clara stands up and open the window and the wind blows in her room ,the light and warmth enter that dark ,cold place

Slowly gazelle's starts to open her eyes but she shut them when she saw the light this is the first time when Gazelle opens her eyes and saw light around her usually she saw nothing

Gazelle looks around with confused face : every one , w-what's happened , why my leg hurts me

Burn with a smile : Gazelle you finally wake up

Gazelle looks around: am I in your room , because it's very bright ,she smile a little

Gran gives her a sweet smile: it's more beautiful like this

Gazelle : I want to talk with Burn in private

IQ looks confused: why Gazelle-Sama , is there something you don't want any one to hear

Gazelle: yes it's between me and him

They all go to their own rooms , except for Gran who goes to the living room ,so he can hear everything

Burn: Gazelle , when you feel pain ip, scream show your pain ,it's less from the painful feeling and it's make you more relaxed , let the pain inside you isn't a clever idea

Gazelle whispered : right

Burn: what do you want to tell me

Gazelle plays with her fingers: I noticed you acted very nice with me 2days ago

But your helps get so much , your my rival , I can't accept all what you do -she knew what she said was wrong but she kept talking I don't need a help from you any more , that's too much . It's very ashamed for me . You can't feed me just for help I'm not one of your teammates even if I was ,you didn't feed any one before why me , you can't stay up all the night to low my fever , did you do something like that with your friend, I appreciate all what you do , I want to thank you for what you has done to me , I've never said thank you to you , maybe my pride doesn't allowed me to thank you , I'm sorry for this, I'm really sorry for all what I said to you

She looks up to see a tear in the corner of Burn's eyes

Burn stills shocked : ashamed ASHAMED you call my help ashamed, and all what I do you can't say thank you easily , WHAT I DID IS MORE THAN A STUPID SINGLE THANK , I knew something YOU don't deserve any help from anyone , you don't deserve someone to care about you , you really a big problem , father was right IN EVERY WORD HE SAID ABOUT YOU , HIS MESSAGE WAS ALL RIGHT

Gazelle's eyes were full of tears so many tears: Burn , please understand me , to feel a pity on me doesn't fit with Diamond dust captain and I ...

He slapped her on her cheek and he was panting from anger and sadness maybe disappointing :SHUT UP OH WHAT HAS I DONE WHY I HELP YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE , I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ,look Gazelle this is the last time you saw me in your room

Then he goes really angry

Gazelle: please Burn come back , I didn't mean it

Burn : I was about to forget , my pride didn't come down , every one see me nice and for you evey one talks about you they said you're strong , you're brave because you fight all you pains you grow up a lot in their eyes our pride have been more than before , good bye

Gran: what happened

Burn pushes him away: you shut you mouth

Her tears go down her face, she holds her cheek ,moves in her place and strokes her hair

Gran:stop doing that Gazelle , you are pulling your hair

Gazelle was yelling: go away ,I don't need any one ,go

Gran tries to hold her hands , but she doesn't allowed him to

Gazelle : leave me Gran , please leave me

She absolutely lost her mind , she was terrible , she was mad , she didn't hear anything any more

Every one comes from his room shocked when they see that sight

Clara ,Rhionne and IC :CAPTAIN

Gazelle feels that her soul was getting out from her body she screams from the pain in her bowels in her leg and from the world she got from Burn ,believe me it hurts more than her father message

She remembered all her father and Burn words at once

Gazelle:aaaaaahhhhhhh! Then she faints between Gran's arms

Gran:Gazelle , why is this happened before some minutes she was ok it's all Burn's fault does he have to be so serious

Droll: let's give her some pain killers

Rhionne: this is a very good idea . I'm going to prepare the needle for her

Clara is crying: give it to her quirky

Gran: give her the pills first , than he looks at IQ , why this happened

IQ : this is a psychic problem

Gran angry : great , now we have to bring a psychiatrist (doctor for psychic problems )

IQ : no we don't have , she need just to rest

Gran: ok , before I go I take this from our apartment

Blow said confused : sleeping pills , what do you do with it

Gran with a smile: Ulvida suffers from hysteria just like Gazelle now , we give her this pills to sleep and rest

IC counts on her fingers : Burn-sama has tranquilliser for him and his team to cool down and Gran-Sama has sleeping pills for Ulvida-Senpai , we don't have any kind of medicine

Rhionne after gives gazelle the pills she said : that better IC

Gran goes to do something

Gran: Burn open the door ,it's me Gran

"Well that's was stupid actually , he won't open the door if he know I'm on the door" he whispered to himself

Burn opens the door angrily : what do you want

Gran: I - were you crying

Burn noticed himself: no no I wasn't , it just I cry sometimes when I feel I need to , come in

Gran : thank you

He said when Burn gives him a glass of orange juice

Burn: what do you want

Gran: I know this weird ,but you go so far when you treated gazelle like this

Burn : no don't tell me that's was MY fault

Gran: it-is YOUR fault

Burn : are you trying to say that it was UNFAIR

Gran: not exactly , shit you getting angry easily , I thought you kidding me when you said that you used tranquilliser , so you're with Ulvida croup

Burn : huh ? What are you talking about

Gran : I told you before , Ulvida , angry , the pills do you really forget

Burn: no no I remember now why are you here

Gran: what you said was very harsh very very harsh

Burn: and what she said to me wasn't harsh

Gran: what I mean her way was nicer than you , actually you wasn't nice at all

Burn: I was angry do you want me to be nice while I'm angry

Gran: I want you to apologise to her

Burn: what in million of years no even if she apologise to me I won't forgive her

Gran stands up : ok then , but you have to know it's your fault , then he goes

In her room

Clara: the fever has back to her what shall we do

Gazelle starts to moan

IC : onii-chan do something

Rhionne : I'm afraid something would happen she always wake up and sleep again ,wake up then sleep

Gazelle:Clara , is that you

Rhionne: it's me Rhionne

Gazelle: you look like Clara hahaha she laughs

Clara: are you okay captain

Gazelle: who's the captain

Blow: she isn't okay

IQ : do you remembered any thing

Gazelle starts to tear up: yes I remember what father and Burn told me , am I really deserve this like what Burn said

Gran: don't think about it

Gazelle : the world is turning around me and it's hot , very hot

Gran : let me see you heat , omg it's 40 she's suffering from a hallucination(to said weird things or to see things and others can't ,to hear voices that other can't hear you know to look like crazy )

Gran: hand me the heat reduced

Gazelle laughs: hahaha I don't need ant medicines , I'm dying

Gran looks very worried : gazelle , be cool don't lose your hope

Gazelle : mother your here I need your hug which I feel safe and warm , I don't deserve any one care ness . It's the end

Clara: with whom are you talking

Gazelle whispered : with my self

Gran tries to put his hand on her shoulder , but he pushes him

Gazelle angrily : don't even try , put your hand away

Gran: that because of the fever and that sleeping medicine she's hallucinates and so stubborn

Gazelle: you are stubborn , aahhhh this fever is so hot

Gran saw her tears slipping on her face

Gazelle laughs while cry: why I feel a pain in my bowels , something wrong

Then she changes her face into a crying face

Gazelle : when is this pain going to end TELL ME , she shouted at his face

She became losing her nerves and clutches her hands

Gran :the pain killer needles ,now

When she saw the needle all the painful memories pass across her head

Gazelle: NO , NO no,,,aaaaaahhhhh Rhionne has pressed the needle

Gazelle :st-op you're stupid

Gran :shhh gazelle she's one of your teammates

Gazelle: shut up Gran

Rhionne's hands were shiver: I'm stupid , captain said I'm stupid

IC : why you this I know you're my captain but I don't want my friend to get insult like this

Gazelle was very angry : how dare you talk with your captain like this , it hurts me ,my bowels hurt me every part in my body is

Kenzaki enters when he heard all this scream

Kenzaki: what is happening here

Gazelle shouts angrily : you here , go I don't want to see your face , GOOOO aahhh

You all go

She was moving her arms in the air terribly

Gran : stop ,please

He comes near her to calm her down

Gazelle was crying: I said go , and she hits him by wrong when she resisted him

Gran angrily : DO YOU LOSE YOUR MIND , you are the one who stupid , Burn was right

Gazelle's tear fall at her cheek : you ,too Gran , why every one hate me

IQ : you need to take your medicine and to rest

Gazelle was full angry : no I don't need medicines , I don't need needles ,CAN'T YOU SEE then she catch her alarm clock and throw it at him , she started to throw so many things then she tried to throw the glass medicine bottle but her hand hits the wall and the bottle breaks in her hand , she was so shocked

Droll: you injured your hand

IQ : Kenzaki there are some tiny pieces of glasses in her eyes , take them out

The grabbed a scissor and starts to take them out ,

Gazelle : I can't handle that too , ahhhhh why is this happen to me , the tears keep falling

Then he bandages her hand

Gran : you have to take the sleeping pills

Gazelle stills crying: no I don't need any

Gran: need or not need you must and he forced her to takes them

1:00 a.m

Gazelle's dream

Where am I , this is a beautiful place .its looks like a happy land , flowers with all the kinds and the colours , blue sky ,am I in the heaven ,did I die

Wait I can see a young woman , she's beautiful , dark hair , green eyes she's ...she's my m-mother ( Gazelle looks like her father the same eyes and hair colour

Gazelle with tears starts to walk then she walks faster then she runs:MOTHER IT'S ME YOUR DAUGHTER IAM REALLY IN HEAVEN

Her mother smiles at her and said calmly : dear fuusuke why are you screaming

Gazelle hugs her : I've never seen since I was five , why you leave me

Her mother(shira) said laughing : what are you saying , you were with me last night , you didn't see me from 5 h ago

Gazelle was smart even in her dream she knew this wasn't her mother

Gazelle looks shocked : if it was really 5h ago then I suppose to be 5 years old

And I'm thirteen she looks up to her , she saw a scary evil face

She saw a knife in her hand she enters the knife in her belly :ahhhhhhh

She runs and runs holding her self , she saw red headed boy with a tulip

Gazelle :B-burn

He turns his face he walks toward her he takes the knife out , she falls down to the ground lying on her back then burn sits in front of her holds the knife

She saw tears fall from his eyes to her face because he was exactly in front of her

Burn : I'm sorry , then her raises his hand up

Gazelle : don't do that

Burn : take this

Gazelle wakes up screaming :aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ,

Burn heard her and was the first one who reaches her room

Burn holds her from her shoulder ,but she stills shock and dry tears on her face

Burn whispers : what's wrong

Every one came already

Gazelle: oh Burn I'm sorry I'm terribly sorry I really didn't mean to say those awful things

Burn gives her a big warm hug : it's ok I forgave you

Gazelle : really , after all what I said , besides you said you don't want to hear my voice or to see my face and it was the last time entered my room

Burn : it doesn't matter , you're hot and why your hand are bandaged

Gazelle : I've got a fever and I injured my hand

IQ : why did you scream

Gazelle glances then she moves her head toward Burn as the tears back to fall again

Gran: Gazelle wipe your tears you cried a lot yesterday

Burn : cried? Why

Gran: I will tell you later

Gazelle said slowly with crying voice: I saw my mother tried to kill my with a knife and then she didn't complete her word because Burn hugs her again

Gazelle : then ,,,then I saw you tried to kill me she cries on his chest ,leaving all her pain comes out then her cried become sobs

Blow : it's ok Gazelle-sama it's just a nightmare ,every thing is ok ,maybe your bowels hurt you again and you see it as a hit in the bowels

Burn : GAZELLE , WHAT IS THIS

he saw blood comes from her belly

Gazelle wides her eyes: aahh

She laid down on her bed

Gran : it's a wound , how this happened

IQ : this is a knife near your bed

Clara cried: captain you tried to kill yourself

Burn : it's possible

Gazelle : no no I didn't, believe me

Gran: yesterday you injured your self with the medicine , you lost your mind yesterday , maybe you took this knife from your anger and made this wound

Gazelle : Gran , this knife wasn't here when I slept ,Burn you believe me right

Burn : I'm sure you didn't do that , now we have to sterilise your wound

Gran : this well hurt a little( of course you know how it feels when they put the sperto on your wound its like so many needles enters your meat )

Gazelle holds his shoulder strongly : aaaahh Burn this is really hurt

Gran takes his hand chief and covers her wound

Burn: she has to go to the hospital , this wound should sew as soon as possible

Gazelle started coughing

IQ : you right , she's coughing , has a fever and horrible pain in her bowels

Clara: besides she didn't has her breakfast , lunch or her dinner

Gran: I know how we will take her to the hospital , I will call Hitomiko

Burn: what , Hitomiko , she is our enemy

Gran angrily : burn , if we tell her what happened to Gazelle , she will help us , and it will be weird if me or you take her to the hospital , older people are better in this

IQ : but ,even if you say this

Gran : she will die if she stays like this

Burn : it looks we don't have another choice

Gazelle back to say strange things

Burn smiles at gazelle: every thing will end very soon

Gazelle close her eyes to sleep

Burn : now ,Gran tell me every thing happened yesterday

Gran : I will tell you

So this is the chapter , sorry for the late update

And for the quest I really liked your reviews but I'm so sorry I can't talk with you because I don't have face book , twitter , what's up or viber , even my phone number ,no one call me and I didn't use it from 2 years ago when I was 12 , now I can't use my phone because it's locked (no energy in it ) and it's stopped from the company , see you later and there will be another chapter , bye


	8. meet you again

Hello this the new chapter ,bur it isn't the last one .there will be another chapters . enjoy reading

raimon team is training under hitomiko glances ,but she notices someone is watching them .she goes to that tree Hitomiko: what do you want , Hiroto

Gran: is that way you greet your brother with

Hitomiko:good morning then

Gran coldly : just like this ,,,,,, anyway I need your help ,he changes his cold glance into a sad one

Hitomiko whispers : help

Gran: yes , help come with me I will tell in our way to the home base ,,,,,ah you don't have any problem if you leave your team a little

Hitomiko answers yes she was thinking what is that help

.

Hitomiko : what did father really do that , answer me

Gran sadly : I said what I said , we need someone old enough to pretend as her sibling , you are 23 you're old enough ,even if we were as her brothers and sister ,but that was in the past

he looks at the ground ,he wants those days to back

Hitomiko: I will help you , is this her room he nodded then they enter the room

but she shocks from that sight as she quickly runs to her bed and holds her hand forgetting all what happened before

Hitomiko: S-suzuno dear

Burn with closed eyes: it's gazelle

Hitomiko stands with cold gaze on her face: Nagumo

Burn looks angrily at her: it's Burn

Hitomiko : still angry as before , then she looks around the room to see the little children have grown up , she remembered the old days

IC: Hitomiko-nee-san she lets go of her tears ,but IQ holds her arm

IC: let me go

then she runs and jumps into her chest

Hitomiko puts her hands around her back

IC: I missed you so much , I was needing you ,you finally come

then all diamond dust team join IC , even IQ who is the oldest one in team

Hitomiko looks at Burn who was crossing his arm and leaned his back on the wall

Hitomiko : you ,too Burn

she is standing now in front of him ,he looks at her confusing ,then she takes a step and holds his wrist and pulled him to her shoulder and brushing his hair

he stills confusing "we have to take her to hospital "she looked at him smiling then hugs him again ,at this moment Burn closes his eyes and relaxes in her warm hug , it's true that she's a little severe and angry .he stills remember her way and her shouts

she goes to her bed and carries her "let's go''

Clara: what's about father , what if he know that we take her out the base and to the hospital ,then we will all foul his ordors

IQ: Gazelle-sama is more important now

Gran: I will stay here to make sure that father doesn't know anything and if he knows then i will face him ,you and Hitomiko san go to the hospital

out the Alien Academy Base

Hitomiko: Burn hold Gazelle a little ,I'm going to bring my car

Burn:y-your car

she just nodded and puts the unconsicous Gazelle between his hand

Burn: w-what

she back after five minutes of waiting(Hitomiko came with Gran by her car)  
Hitomiko: put her in the car and get in it

at the hospital

Burn said grumpy : when this doctor is going to get out of the room Hitomiko : just wait a little more A door opened and the doctor with unhappy glance comes out the room Hitomiko and Burn look at each other then look at the doctor Hitomiko: is every thing okay ?  
The doctor(Kenzu): I will be very clear , she isn't okay at all , she has a very high fever and after checking her stomach it looks she took so many pain killers and tranquillisers despite she doesn't have any problem in her bowels or in her stomach in fact all her body system works perfectly , I don't know where this pain comes from , it's very strange for me ,and do you know that her stomach is empty and her throat is dry , do you give her any water or food Burn: well , she passed out so many times today , and because of the medicines she saw a nightmare and became mad and stubborn : and you gave her very bad sleeping medicine it even isn't exist in the pharmacy from where you get it , it's older than her age , of course she saw a nightmare and I'm sure she was raving , also suffers from temporal atrophy in the muscles why? Because someone shock her with electricity , and from where she got this wound ,thank god it isn't very deep , sighs "we will do our best to make her getting better "  
Burn: Doctor do you find something in her bowels I don't know liquid ,maybe poison or something : no ,but I will check her later , ah I forgot to tell another thing during the checking she suddenly breath difficultly and feel a pain in her chest and I noticed something she puts all her pain inside her and that isn't good because she will suffer more pain, I saw that when I was sewing her wound she didn't scream or cry she just whines and paining ,however in the other hand she's strong and brave .the nurse Mira is going to look after her , now excuse me I have to see another patient Hitomiko: do you heard him , she isn't ok ,but we can't tell him the truth and the reasons of all that Then a nurse with short ginger hair and green eyes opens the door Nurse Mira : good morning , you must be the sibling of the patient , she's resting now you can get in if you want to see her Burn said uninterested : and you must be miss Mira ,the nurse Mira said laughing : haha yes , why are you standing like this don't you want to see your sister Burn said embarrassed : s-sister Hitomiko whispers in his ear: Burn you don't want her to notice something , act like her brother , he just nodded They enter the room . To see Gazelle with mask covers her nose and mouth and a feeder tube in her left rest and other tubes , and she looks very weak ,

The nurse comes near her and help her to set then she takes off the breathing mask and hands her a glass of water , but Gazelle looks confusing at her and doesn't take the glass from her hand Mira : oh how silly I am , you need someone to water you, gazelle carefully drinks the water She looks around to the white room and light blue ceiling " where am I ? am I in the hospital? And if I was in the hospital how I end up like this she thought while looking at her arms with the tubes stick on her " why I can't move my leg very well" " what's happening here "  
Mira: your in the hospital , she answers her without Gazelle even say something or ask ,but looking at her face says she was wondering where is she Mira: you have some visitors want to see you Gazelle said faintly : visitors Burn : gazelle She turns her face to see Burn Gazelle: Burn what happened how I'm in the hospital Mira : you said Gazelle , but her name is Suzuno Burn hisses at her : her nickname is Gazelle , and don't put your self between me and her Hitomiko : close your mouth , she's the nurse , show some morals Mira: I-it's ok Burn said softly : how is your feeling , I won't hid anything about you ,but doctor said your health is very bad , you suffers from so many things Gazelle wipes her face from sweat 'cause she has a fever Gazelle : I know that , and about my feeling I just feel the heat boils my blood , this so hot . She talk with him with a crossed eyebrows and the pain was clearly in her eyes Gazelle : who's this woman Burn said strangely: didn't you know her , s-she's Hitomiko Gazelle : Hito-miko The she looks at her with widen eyes : Hitomiko-nee-San She switches her place with Burn and plays with her hair Hitomiko: I miss to play with your hair just when you was 5 years old Gazelle with tears cover her eyes: I miss when you read stories for me before I go to bed with Gran and Burn , and I miss when you kiss my forehead Hitomiko : you changed so much you become colder than ever Then she kisses between her eyes While Burn tells every thing has doctor said about Gazelle Burn : Gran I wish we take her to the hospital earlier Gran : too late for blaming ourselves Burn :we're back ,do father know any thing Gran : neh I don't think so , I guess he has no idea what's happening Burn : that's good , well , see you later

Hitomiko : I'm going take care of your self , don't fable problems in the hospital Gazelle holds her hand from standing : you're going , please stay a little more time Hitomiko : I can't Gazelle I have responsibilities Burn : I'm going too , but before I go I'm going to tell you some advices and I want to promise me you will use these advices ,first don't be stubborn or angry , don't resist the remedy , if it was needles or anything else would hurt you and don't be sad if you are alone then you will lose your nerves , hold on Gazelle every thing will end so soon Gazelle with sadness in her eyes: I promise , but I want you to promise me something , I want you to be here when I need you , don't leave me with foreign people , her tears start to slip on her cheek , I want someone I know near me , someone like you Burn : don't cry Gazelle I don't want to see you like this you're my rival you have to be strong to the end , we take you to the hospital to rest not to cry and hurt Hitomiko places her hand on her cheek what made Gazelle put her hand on Hitomiko's hand Gazelle : Burn , can Hitomiko visits me every day Burn said embarrassed : yes-about-that Hitomiko said gently : I can't visit you every day it will be weird and my team will fallow , I expect something like that from them Burn puts his hand on his chin in thinking state : we need someone can visit you every day someone like ,,,, Rhionne Gazelle said confusing : Rhionne ?  
Burn : yes she will take off the mask when she come to see you and put it on when she back to the base what do you thing (Since the alien academy every one well not exactly ,but the most have to look like alien , so Rhionne put the mask so she won't be like human )  
Hitomiko: that a good idea , and I will do my best to visit you Burn : me too and Gran , every one will try Gazelle : doesn't this a little weird if every come to see me every one someone Burn : no , if they ask you , tell them He whispered: tell them they are your friends from school , neighbour and sister or brother Gazelle : fine Mira to herself: rival ,team ,mask and whispering who are they what are they talking about Burn : the goodbye They go Mira: I prepare the breakfast for you :) hope you like it Gazelle smiles a little : thanks

After finishing the food Mira: take some sleep , you need a rest Gazelle moves her head with "No"  
Gazelle : I can't sleep I-I have a big headache and I feel if I was in an oven Mira with sad face : I can't give you any medicines because it has no effects on your fever , your heat is 40C and if it gets more you will die , when the fever reach this number the medicines can't change any thing , you need something more strong like needles yet I can't give you anything you're so weak you can't handle the needles now Mira puts her hand on her forehead taking away the hair which was on her forehead Mira : I can do poultices for you

That's it I hope you like it I know it's very short , there will be another chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**hello every one well this isn't a chapter or missing phrases as you see my last chapter was very untidy you don't know who said the phrase i will explain every thing so it will be clear to you let's wish is will be clear**

** the problem is from the laptop he deleted the character name **

**when someone is talking and the phrase end with hitomiko or burn any name it doesn't mean he called his\her name , no the name who ends in the last of the phrace mean that person starts to talk for example(this example isn't from the story)**

**gran:hello how are you burn:fine thank you**

**look the phrase ends with burn then burn starts to talk okay if you have any questions or you didn't understand something you can send a message for me and for the quest who asks please put your question with the review and i will answer you in the beginning of the next chapter i'm sorry about what happened it was my fault . i didn't use the laptop yesterday because of the FIFA match XD**


	10. the new friend

Hello every one , I'm sorry because I didn't update quickly , I was so tired 2 days ago maybe 3 days I don't know ,but I hope there will be more reviews because I wrote two chapters but there wasn't any reviews , forget what I said and let's back

to the story :

Mira put the wit poultice on her forehead

Mira: you will be ok

Gazelle : I want to ask you something , what they are going to do now

Mira: I don't know , I think they will let you rest then give you the needle for your fever

Gazelle: what about the pain in my bowels , the dizziness ,the pain in my chest , the breathing problem and how can the treat my anger and hysteria , I'm , I'm so stubborn

Mira : take it easy , every thing in his time , all we want from you is relax and rest

Gazelle just nodded as soon as she closed her eyes to sleep , she opens her shirt button and starts to wit her neck and her face because not just her forehead was hot all her body was

11:00 in the morning

Gazelle was panting after whole hour from sleeping

Mira : what's wrong , doctor she gets out from the room calling the doctor

Doctor Kenzu : Mira , what happened

Mira : she acts very weird

The doctor enters the room to check her , he puts his hand on her neck

Mira : why she breathes quickly

Doctor Kenzu sigh in repose

: don't worry she's okay , it's very normal .it means she is going to wake up

The doctor takes a thermometer and put it inside her shirt

smiles : good job Mira you low her fever ,now it's 38

Mira with worried eyes : it could high up again , you still have to give her the needle , haven't you

: yes , I know ... Look she opens her eyes

Gazelle said weakly : doctor

:don't say anything young give me a glass of water

Mira : hai ...

The doctor puts his hand on her back and raises her head to the glass: drink this

She drinks all the water , smiles then goes

Gazelle whispered : this doctor again

Mira :this doctor isn't responsible on you

Gazelle : then why he always checks me and stuff

Mira: he's professional in breathing system problems and you have one ,besides he was the only unoccupied doctor when they brought you to the hospital ,so he was the first one who takes you to the room and checked you , don't worry they are going to bring a professional doctor in you situation with a help from ... Oh I forgot to ask you about your feeling

Gazelle: my feeling , I'm so dizzy , I feel like my stomach is full with so many different things and it's so disgusting feeling , I want to throw up

Mira : that just in the beginning

"Pass the ball" a loud voice can hear from the out side

Mira shouts in the same loud voice : low your voice Len someone tried to rest

Gazelle : it's ok I rested enough

Mira : what do you say , they are so annoying

Gazelle: who are they

Mira : some ills children from the hospital , some suffered from cancer , other from heart diseases , asthma and Aids

Mira was so sad from this fact

Gazelle whispered in shock: Aids

Mira : yes ,but they fight their illness to be happy , they are not different from other healthy children , they play football like them , do you know those children are there in this hospital from a long time and they can't go out from this place , which begin to be their home , they even take their school lessons in the hospital

She lets her tears to get out from her eyes and continue while she wipes her tears : you know there are teachers in this hospital ,too.

Gazelle gets up from her bed to see them ,but she stops when something pulls her and not let her to go further , it was the tubes in her wrist , arms and legs

Gazelle said angrily : am I a dog to lock me up like this with these tubes

Mira hurry to her: please back to your bed and you need these tubes

Gazelle wants to get up from her bed and to walk a little , she has to find a way to make Mira goes out from the room

Gazelle : even if I'm dizzy . I feel more better than before

Mira : if you want to walk or something , I can take you on the wheel but later

Gazelle shouts : on the wheel,why

Mira pushes her to the bed : because we can't let you walk by yourself now

Gazelle : fine ! Now , can you give me another glass from water

Mira smiles : that's what we want from you to rest and not move from your place

There wasn't any water in the room

Mira :opps I guess I'm going to bring some water from the hospital's kitchen

Just when Mira opens the door and goes , Gazelle gets up from her bed and tried to pulled the tubes ,the first tube that Gazelle pulled it the blood comes out from

She pulled the last one hardly

Gazelle : ahhhh

She takes a deep breathe to relax : I pulled it so hard

Then she smiles and said : now I'm free , it's good that not so many blood comes from these tubes

She looks at the window and jumps from the it ( her room in the ground floor,so the ground is near from her feet)

She walk toward those ill children ,but she felt a ball hits her foot gently , then saw a little child runs in her way , she picks the ball up with both her hands

The child: give me the ball please ,,,,,,,, that's you

Gazelle said slowly: it's ,,,you , the child from the park who was playing football in that park 2 days ago , you must be Len (check chapter 1)

Len : you're the girl who gave the ball that day and now you give me the ball again

Gazelle said laughing : maybe the destiny wants us to meet again

Len : as you said , maybe , but why are you in the hospital

He said while looking at her with the hospital clothes it's from light blue shirt and half trouser in the same colour

Gazelle said sadly : I'm terribly ill , but what about you

She changes her tune

Len : I'm hear from 4 months ago , I have a breathing problem , in fact I suffered from a disease but I forgot what they called it

"Len , where are you ,we want to play" another child screams

Len screams back: I'm not coming don't wait me , then he throws the ball

Len turns his face to Gazelle: what about a little walking around in this garden

Gazelle : sure

In this moment , Mira opens the door

Mira : sorry ,I'm late ,,,,,the glass falls from her hand to the ground and breaks into so many pieces

Mira : doctor ,doctor , Suzuno escaped from her room

shouts at the nurses : search about her every where , the new patient ,hurry

Len: so what is your illness

Gazelle : I'm not suffering from any. It just that I'm in a very bad health , I have a high fever , I'm dizzy , I have the feeling that I want to throw up , I lose my mind quickly and so angry, I cough so much , have a pain in my chest and so many

I feel that I need ten people to walk me , I'm so weak and always have the feeling that I'm going to faint any second

Len : then , how are walking with me now

Gazelle laugh at herself : I have no idea , but I think I need a fresh air , oh and I have a huge pain in my bowels

Len : wow , that a lot , you must be strong to handle all this

Gazelle : per-haps

Len: you injured , he said when he noticed the blood in her wrist , arms and legs

Gazelle : this , ah I pulled the tubes out from my body

Len : really , that so bad. Why you did this , mother said we have to listen to the doctors , takes medicines and never takes out what they put

Gazelle : that ridicules , look

She raises her shirt so her belly is clear for Len

Len : oh my , what is this wound , who sew it

Gazelle puts her shirt down : did

Len : awesome ! He's the doctor who responsible on me

Gazelle : he's breathing system doctor right

Len : yes , now I knew why he checks you , you seemed have a difficulty in breathing

Gazelle : how do you know that

Len : from the tube in your nose , it helps the patient to breath easier

Gazelle : you know so many things , do you have some thing like that

She points at the tube in her nose

Len : no , but the give me a breathing mask every 6 hours

Gazelle : I see ,,, Len what did you do that day in the garden , since you not allowed to go out from the hospital

Len : first , it's the park not the garden

Gazelle : why can't we called it the garden

Len : because the garden is that place in your house , hospital , school and other places , the park is that where people go to generally and it's not own for someone it's for every one

Gazelle : but we called the park on the place where we put our cars in it

Len : it's the parking place

Gazelle said angrily : where's the different

Len : maybe you right we can use this one,too.

Gazelle : you know Len , me and you are the same

Len : huh!? What do you mean

Gazelle said sadly with tearful eyes : I can't go out like you , I'm not allowed to , the place I live in is more horrible than this place , that place is so dark .you don't have a life , that place is like a prison , the last time I go to the park was with my mother , that's why I don't know anything about places

A tear escapes from her eye

Len : where she's now

Gazelle : she's gone

She collapsed on the ground crying and whispering : she's gone , she's gone and left me in that dreadful place

Len : don't you have any friends , you know , this place isn't horrible as you said except for the needles , surgeries and other hurt things , I have friends , every patient , every doctor and every nurse is my friend

Her cries get more than befor

Len : then if you don't have one what about you be my friend ,do you like to be my new friend a...

Gazelle : gazelle

Len grins appear on his face : Gazelle-senpai

Gazelle looks at him in shock then hugs his chest crying (because she was one the ground ) :oh Len

Len: it's okay

But she kept crying

"Len" a woman yelled at the little child

Len : mom , I'm here

The woman reach him

His mother (Linda ) : son , what are you doing with ,,,,,her

Mira said behind Mrs .linda : she's Suzuno the missing patient ,we found her

Len: she's gazelle

Mira: that's her nickname

Len: mother , she's need to rest ,not because she's out from her room , because she really hurts and sad

: so you're miss fuusuke

Gazelle : yes

Len: gazelle senpai , This is my mother . She's a doctor in this hospital

Gazelle : nice to meet you

: nice to meet you ,too miss fuusuke , I'm responsible on you from now on

told me about you and I decided to take care about you

Mira : I won't leave your room no matter what

Gazelle snapped at herself mentally : look what have you done , now they won't leave me

: come dear , let me help you to stand up

was about to carry her, however she lost her conscious in her lap

: miss fuusuke , oh my god she faints ,

: Mira , takes her to her room and puts back the tubes on her body

Mira : hai

Len : will she be okay

changes the subject : what do you think about going to your room , you have been out so much

Len : I want to know

: this happened to her for three reasons .first ,because she takes off all the tubes including the feeder tube and she needed them so bad , second , because she was crying and hurt, third : she's so tired and weak , didn't you see her body she's so skinny , don't forget all these things she suffered from and I'm sure she told you about

Len: you right

: now is going to check her , me and you are going back to your room okay

He nodded

In gazelle room

Mira : she's fine or what

: nothing change . The same result from the first time I checked her,but she will be alright later she need to rest , I guess this fever back again

In other place

Len : mother can I visit her after lunch

: no because me , and are going to check her

Len : three for just one person , but why , he's so serious and not joke at all

: he's professional in making medicines , does surgeries, knows a lot about the pain in the bowels , stomach ,headache and the pain in the extremities . Don't forget he's professional in disability and paralysis problem and so many others things

Len: is she disable

: no but she have temporal atrophy in her muscles

Len : that why ,she walk slowly and I saw she was fighting something ,

: the pain

Len : oh I think is a good doctor Andy told me about him

looks at him because during the dialogue she didn't look at him just looking in front of her ,she looks very worried about something

: who's Andy

Len : my friend , he can't walk and he's the referee of the foot ball matches and sometimes he plays with us his wheel kicks the ball very good and he's also a good goalkeeper

:Len , be careful when you play with him ,maybe something bad would happened to him

Len: okay

0.0 : from where you learn this , call me mother, boy

Len : let's back about our subject , can I visit her after the checking

whispered : I can't believe that he still remember this

Then she said loudly : no she will rest after that

Len: what about after dinner

: I will give her the needle

Len : when I will see I can't wait for tomorrow .please let me visit her ,please please , please

: okay , okay , fine you can visit her at 4:00 in the afternoon

Len : yes ! I win , let's talk about something else

: you prattle a lot

Len : I'm not prattling

: what do you call this , you give me a headache

Len : it's a chat ,anyway what about you go to see what going on with D,Kenzu and I'm going to visit uncle Ben

said un patient : who's uncle Ben

Len : he's an old man and he's my neighbour , dude whatever you called him

: really from where you learn this ,and what's the meaning of neighbour here whatever you can just greeted him , don't do like yesterday with an old woman , when you kept asking her to death and when you played with her heart monitor and was about to kill her ,but we came at right time

Len : I know , I know I won't do that again , also he's my neighbour because his room is next to mine , I'm going , bye mammy

: hay hay , where are you going I want to tell don't bother ,miss Fuusuke okay ,she can't handle you , don't visit her when she tired or in a bad mood

Len : but she looks very cold-head

: it's true ,but her family said that when she is a bedridden , she begin to lose her nerves and be very angry , it's like hysteria , in these situation she need to relax and I mean by this , you shouldn't be so much in her calm room , don't spoil her mood , understand me

Len : humph

Then he runs happily while comes from the end of the hall and stand beside her

: you have very active , annoying child though he suffered from tuberculosis

( disease in the lungs )

: yeah ,, is she okay

: it's the same , she need to rest as long as she can

: let's wait until we check her , but I'm afraid my son is going to bother her , I will do my best to put him away as much as I can

: I prefer not to put him away that much

said coldly : why?

: I feel she needs some company , she still confused from this place the only reason to escape from her room is she's very lonely and sore I can see she lived her life in a prison even the hot head boy (burn) looks sad and hurtled just like her ,she isn't ,she isn't

: liberated

: exactly , you know I think your son should make a friendship with her , to enliven her again

: he's already did, he called an old man his friend

D,Kenzu: every one in this hospital knows him

D,linda : let's concentrate on Suzuno now or Gazelle as Len said

There will be another chapters , bye every one , Don't forget to post a review it encourages me a lot


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is so stupid . the man who comes from the end of the hall was doctor Kenzu but my laptop deleted his name and the other serious doctor and doesn't joke and professional in making medicines was doctor Marc but my laptop did the same thing with his name **


	12. my inwardly friend

Another chapter for you , enjoy

...…

Len enters a room in this huge hospital

"Hello uncle Ben , how are you today" Len said smiling at the old man who was lying down on his bed

"Oh hello Lenny(his nickname) I'm fine thank you for your question" a voice belongs to an old man speaks

" I have very interesting news" he gets near his bed and sits on the chair

" tell me Len ,tell me" he was so exciting to know what is happening in this huge hospital

( ok I'm getting bored from this way in writing , I will back to the old one)

Len: well I met a girl came to the hospital this morning , she's very nice her name is ...I think it's Suzuno Fuusuke or Fuusuke Suzuno. I don't know,but I know her nickname it's Gazelle

Uncle Ben laughs like an old man ( you know how how it's like) : hehe you said gazelle , so is she a beautiful girl

Len : mm I don't know , I still so young to have a taste or knowledge if the girl is beautiful or not

Uncle Ben : you don't have to have , just said your opinion in her, said what you see when you look at her , is pleasure to look at her or not

Len : if you are saying this , I would say she's so beautiful , she's even,,,, hay don't tell mom about it he whispered " she's even more beautiful than my mother"

Uncle Ben laughs like if he didn't laugh before :hahahahahay

Len : what are you laughing for , did I say something funny

Uncle Ben still laughing : haha no no , you didn't ,it's funny how you compare your mother with her , so how does she look

Len : well , she has got teal eyes , white skin (in my story she has white skin , in every story I would write ,she's used to be ice , and white is the similar colour with ice) and short light-Gray hair , she's tall and so skinny , that's all

Uncle Ben : she looks beautiful , now I have to take my medicine . You go to your room

Len : hai

Uncle Ben : you start to say some words in Japanese even if you are Canadian

You and your mother

Len : I lived the most of my life in Japan , enough talking , I'm going. See you later uncle Ben , bye

Uncle Ben didn't see anything just the wind blows after the hurry little boy , and didn't hear anything just the door slamming by him

In Gazelle's room

Doctor linda : haven't she waken up yet

Doctor Kenzu :not yet . But I don't know why she's panting and sweating so much ,look at her face

Doctor linda: she can't wake up now , this is her battle with the pain . And it's not going to end easily and quickly

Gazelle's POV

"What is this place " " who are those people " " why they are wearing black ""great another nightmare"

She stands up to see ,and it didn't take so long to discover

"It's an exequy " " but who died " she pushes some people to see

"Excuse me who's grave is this " " why they aren't answer me" she said angrily

" it's written ,,, " she holds her chest and falls on the ground with widen eyes " it's written Suzuno Fuusuke "

Gazelle : it's not me , I'm not dead , I'm , I-I-I'm not Suzuno Fuusuke ,I'm Gazelle I'M GAZELLE "

" I can't believe that she died, she promised me to be strong , but she didn't keep her promise " a crying voice said

" it's okay Nagumo , all what we can do is praying for her" the other red head said , Nagumo just nods

Gazelle : no , Burn I still here , look at me , I didn't die , BURN , GRAN

She screams with all she has given of force , but no one noticed her as if she didn't say anything at all

Gazelle has lost her nerves all ready " this isn't real it's all fake , IT'S ALL FAKE

" hay , I can hear , you" someone said

" who are you" gazelle said after she wipes some tears

A girl appears in front of her and catches her arm to take her away from them

" what is this place " gazelle said while she was walking with that girl

The girl: the real person is unconscious now , and this is her brain

Gazelle : her brain ? It's mean this is my brain

The girl : no , you're her conscious , and the conscious has got a land for his own ,and if he leaves that land , the real person in the real life lost his conscious

Gazelle ( the conscious ): you mean I'm missing , but who are you and who were those people ,,,,,around the grave ?

The girl : you can call yourself missing , I'm the will of this place . Every brain has a will like me

Gazelle : and does every will looks like you

the will: no , he/she doesn't , will power looks like the personality of the person, If the person is strong ,the will looks strong

Gazelle : you didn't answer me about who were those people

The will: ah it's an illusion . In this place you can see things that the person is expect it to happen or unexpected

Gazelle : but I'm not expect that I'm going to die , that's too far

The girl : I said unexpected ,too. Also you can see sights from the past ,and seldom from the future

Gazelle : you mean I can see my mother and my father

The will : you still talk as if you were the real person and you not

Gazelle : I don't know , I feel I'm gazelle not her conscious

The will : oh my god , you must be her closest friend

Gazelle : her closest ? I don't understand you now

The will : every human has his closest friend from the four presidents in the brain

When the person needs himself , he goes to one of those four to make him his inwardly friend , because people need a time with themselves . He goes to him to tell him his pain and problem and shows his concern by crying or screaming or any way he can demonstrate his sadness , usually the person doesn't know that he picks up a friend from those just some special people aware they speak to one of those four ,but the normal person automatically goes to one of them without his knowledge . It's a routine like when you cry with your self , speaks to your self and have a dream or goes away from the real life ,to this place , and sometimes being disable to do any thing, any behaviour of these things I tell now has his own president

Gazelle : you talks a lot , anyway who's those four

The will : the mind lives in the north of the brain is the mind ,to choose him as a friend Makes the person speak with himself , me the will , lives in the south , but I'm always around to choose me as I friend make the person do the things you want to do even it was wrong ,then you can't control yourself any more , in the east lives the inner self , to choose him as a friend ,makes you disable from doing any thing it's like to be off line, in the west lives the conscious ,but it's bad to choose him as a friend ,because if the person wants to see him he have to leave the real life for some time to come to the brain . And you know the people around Suzuno will be worried about her because she will faint always when she wants to confess about her problem

Gazelle : I see , but when you cry , scream and show your emotions who's behind all this

The will : it's the heart and the soul lives in it , the person get one's away to the soul if he has chosen him as inwardly friend

Gazelle : but all what have you said gazelle has gone past it , she does so many things even if they are wrong like tried to kill kenzaki , told Burn she can't accept any help from him and when she took the tubes off from her body .this is the will side .also the inner self when Kenzaki gave her a hit in her bowels and she became between conscious and unconscious , her feelings when she screams or cries , the pain she faces now ( it's mean that she makes every one her inwardly friend ,because her behavior was similar

The will : is she kind of people who usually shows his emotions , does she always goes to her heart when she need it , I don't think so . I'm her will and I know that she's cold-blooded person . Suzuno was lonely ,because she does not have an inwardly friend . In this situation maybe Suzuno made us her friends ,but you're her best one

Gazelle : who lives in the middle

The will : herself

Gazelle : and does herself knows to choose her inwardly friend

The will : maybe she knows who does she choose ,but the real Suzuno in the real life doesn't aware of every thing

Gazelle : this is crazy that means she knows and doesn't know at the same time

The will : yep

Gazelle : where are we now

They stand in front of a huge ball from glass and gazelle ( the inner self was in it fighting a black creature called the pain)

Gazelle : this is gazelle. what is she doing

The will : this is the inner self and the protector from any attack comes to this body ,and now ,she's fighting the pain

Gazelle : you're the control in this brain , you make every one in this place do what he have to do ,because you're the will

The will : your wrong the control is herself who lives in the middle of this brain ,but I do what is for her own good

Gazelle : you won't let me help her , will you

The will : the will can't allow to the conscious to help the inner self

Gazelle : she needs the help ,believe me . If she stay like this she properly is going to tear apart and that isn't good for Suzuno who is suffering now on the hospital bed

The will : you're from the west and she's from the east to meet her now in these moments would makes Suzuno hurts

Gazelle : please let me to do that

The will nods

Gazelle starts to walk toward the ball , while gazelle was panting and sweating like a hell on the bed

Mira : what is happening ,...with her

D,linda: don't worry , it's a part from that battle

Every step was the conscious takes makes Gazelle suffering more and more , she starts to move her face to so many direction and her hands were trembling , her hair was drenched in sweat

In other place , where prominence are eating their lunch .Burn stops eating suddenly

Heat: something wrong captain

Burn : it's Gazelle .something wrong with her . I have to go to the hospital

Nepper : but you just put her in the hospital this morning

Rean : yeah can't you wait another hour

Burn : I have to visit her now . I must keep my promise

Bonitona : how can you go to the hospital

Burn: I will use my ball to take to the hospital

Heat : you put her in the hospital at 8:00 a.m and now it's 1:30 in the afternoon , let the doctors do their job

Nepper :leave him he won't listen to us

The ball shines a bright light that takes him to the back yard of the hospital . He entered the hospital as fast as he can , he stops when he saw two doctors were about to enter her room

Burn : Doctor Kenzu , it's you very good that I found you , how is she . Is she okay

D,Marc : who's this boy

Doctor Kenzu : he's the patient's brother

Doctor Marc : it's okay if he enters

Burn just opens the door to see Gazelle in her most terrible situation

Burn said lowly almost whispering her name . He doesn't feel his legs were moving to lead him to her bed . He slowly takes her sweaty hand , perhaps from the shock

Burn : what is going on

Still glances at her panting

The conscious enters the glassy ball to cause Gazelle to moan

The pain was fighting Gazelle's inner self . She tried to give him a hit ,but the pain catches her wrists and give her a strong hit actress her face . And makes Gazelle screams on her bed

Burn : for the second and the last time what -is-going on

Doctor linda : she's fighting the pain , it's going to end I'm sure

The conscious gives the pain a hit on his back that he screams and disappear ,also at the same time Gazelle screams as if she the one who gets the hit , and every hit that Gazelle takes she feels it in her bowels

The pain behind the ball " it's true you win this battle ,but you don't win the war yet . I will back . I promise you I will"

The inner self was gasping : thank ...you

The conscious : I can't see my collar gets hurt like this while I can do something

A light shines in the conscious body that raises him in the air and takes him back to his land where she mustn't leave that land no matter what

Gazelle moans and tights her trembling fist in Burn's hand . She opens her eyes carefully to see every one smiling around her

Doctor kenzu : welcome back miss Suzuno

Doctor Marc : is this girl you talked me about her

Doctor linda : yes she is

Mira comes and wipes the sweat from her face by a towel

Gazelle looks at Burn is still holding her hand , but he realise and left her hand

Burn said embarrassed : sorry , I-I was , it's just . You were . Forget it

Doctor Marc : let's me Check you

He takes out something like mouse ( which we use it in our computers and laptop )

And put it on her bowel

Doctor Marc : very interesting

He looks at a screen in his hand shows what was inside her body

Doctor linda : do you see that brown liquid

Doctor Kenzu : yes , I can we have to take some of it to know what is that thing

Gazelle barely says something : can .,..I take ... A shower ...I feel like ...I didn't go to the shower ,...a century ago

Mira : you can't your body still very weak

Doctor Marc : she can go with your help while I speak with this young boy

Doctor Kenzu : I don't know if this a good idea or not

Gazelle said gasping : I need to take ...a shower , smell me ( she turns her face to burn direction )

Burn puts his head in her hair , a small smile grow on his chin "it smells like flowers"

And he keeps smelling . He closes his eyes to ponder this beautiful smell ,but he didn't noticed that he moves his head toward the hair around her neck

Gazelle : Burn it's enough . I think they understand

Burn : sorry again

" what have I done , stupid , so embarrassed " he thought

Mira takes her hand and helped her to walk

After they make sure that she entered the bathroom

Doctor Marc : so Mr Burn what do you think about telling me your name first

Burn : Naguno Haruya

Doctor Marc : alright mr Haruya , tell me what do you think about that liquid

Burn : I don't know

Doctor linda : anyway , tomorrow or after tomorrow we'll going to take some of this liquid out

Burn said happily and stand from his seat : really ,how ...but he saw them very confused from his reaction " I'm sorry " he mutters

Doctor Kenzu : it's okay ,and how leave this for us

Burn said nervously : what do you mean

D,linda : we are going to use empty needles to take some of the liquid out by pull it

D,Marc : but you have to know JUST some of the liquid will take out not all it

Burn said sadly : I see...

Gazelle goes out from the bathroom wears new hospital clothes

Mira : I forget to change your pillow ,because the old one is full of sweat ,anyway she change it

And Gazelle lay down on her bed again

The three doctors stand and D,Marc says to her : the three of us is going to look after you , so please don't scared us again and always listen to us

Doctor linda : take this medicine , it isn't delicious just a warn to be careful when you drink it

Gazelle takes some as soon as the medicine enters her throat she starts to cough

Doctor linda : I told you

Doctor kenzu : now eat your lunch and sleep a little , then we will give you your needle at night for you fever

They just go leaving gazelle with Burn and Mira

Gazelle : I don't want to close my eyes

Burn said softly : why

Gazelle : If I did I will see that place again

Burn : what place

Gazelle : the place when you close your eyes , the other word

She starts to told him every thing when she was unconscious while she was eating her lunch

Burn : it isn't a dream , that so weird . You really went to the other world

Gazelle : yes I ...

A door open and a cheerful little boy enters the room

Len : Len came ,say hello to me every one

Gazelle puts her self in sitting position even if she's weak " hello Len

Burn blinks a little then said angrily " who's that noisy child"

Gazelle just chuckles and Mira just sighs " what are you doing here Len

Gazelle stops chuckling : do you know him

Mira said in seem very bored "^" who doesn't , he's Len . I was his nurse

Len : hi gazelle senpai how are you now

Burn said angrily : oi , who allowed you to say her nickname ,just me and some others people allowed to

Len said coldly : no need to be angry , tulip senpai

Burn and fires bright in his eyes from anger " what did you say "

Gazelle starts to laugh at his sight ,but a pain comes through her bowels

She stops laughing and you can see her wide eyes

Burn : Gazelle you're okay?

She moves as if her hand was searching for burn hand and catch it when she found it and placed her other hand on her head and leans her body to the pillow

Gazelle : yes I'm all fine

Len proffers his hand to burn " what? Are you not going to Shake hands with me

" my name is Len Cruz . I'm a patient and doctor linda is my mother ,nice to meet you", he said very polite

Burn shakes his hand : I'm Nagumo Haruya ,her b-brother ,nice to meet you too

" this the first time I see burn being polite with someone , maybe he felt ashamed from Len because a little kid is more polite than him " gazelle though

Len : so the conscious is now your inwardly friend ,right

Gazelle : d-do you heard us

Len : yes , and the same thing happened to me a weak ago

Gazelle : really , and who's is your inwardly friend

Len : the will

Gazelle : Burn , Mira does the same thing happened to you

Mira : no , but I have my inwardly friend without my knowledge , I don't even know who I chose or what his name

Burn : for me after hearing all this from you ,maybe the soul is my inwardly friend because I usually show my emotion , maybe I have that friend without my sensibility

Len : what's happened to me and you ,because we got inwardly friend , because we goes to the brain , tell me were you panting and sweating

Gazelle : yes I were , but what do you mean by meeting I didn't meet any one . All what I saw is the conscious was waking with the will and I heard their talk ,besides I sae the inner self fights the pain

Mira : I thought you were panting because of the battle

Gazelle : I understand something , I can feel every thing that those four are feel , the sweat and the pant were because I visit that place for the first time , but the scream and the pain you saw me in , was from the battle that's all

Len : maybe you will meet him in the next time

Burn : and lose her conscious again , I won't let Gazelle do that

Gazelle : no burn , I won't loose my conscious , because this happened just if the conscious leave his place , it just I will leave the real life for some time . I'm my self in that place I live in the middle of the brain . If I want to meet my conscious ,I have to go to his place , I'm the leader . I'm the control of my brain with its presidents ,my body and my heart

Len : but you can't control your self or your ability to go to your brain again

Mira : he's right , it was just the first time you can't go and back of one's own second

Gazelle : it's true

Burn : forget it , and now go to sleep

Len : good bye gazelle senpai , Mira senpai and tuli,.,I mean Burn senpai

Gazelle : burn I want to tell you something

Burn : yeees

Gazelle : you really very honest person

Burn : yeees

Gazelle : thank you to keep your promise when you said that you will be here if I need you

Burn puts a sweat smile on his face : any time Gazelle

Burn back to the base to find every one waiting for him . And Gran is one of those people any way he told him every thing happened

8:00

Gazelle wakes up to see a television in her room

Gazelle : Mira

Mira enters the room with doctor linda

Doctor linda : good evening Gazelle , I come to give you your needle

She presses the needle in her arm to see gazelle do her best to keep quiet

Doctor linda : does it hurt you

Gazelle held her arm : yes a little

Doctor linda : we brought this television for you , so you won't be boring

Mira : this is your dinner , I hope you like it

Gazelle : thank you " it's will be the first time that I will sleep the night in another place" she thought

Mira : we will have fun together , we are going to play games ,chat and watching television

Gazelle : it's looks nice " I hope she isn't going to play stupid girly games " she said hoping Mira won't make it a girls night" she thoughts once more time

That's it what do you think , I know it's crazy and irrational , but I hope you like it . Don't miss the review , bye and there will be another more chapters , guess this story won't end quickly because I'm already think for the new one


	13. new hope

This the new chapter , it has been long time since the last update , so tell me how can I make it up for you . There will be more chapters than you expect to be .

Gazelle'POV

I don't know what's happened to me yesterday . I was , I was , I-I was weak . I want to know what just happened to me . I want to back to the alien base for some reasons . I don't know maybe I want to see my teammates or I want to be between people I knew them . It has been just one day when I met Len , his mother is so kind. In fact all the people in this hospital are very nice toward me .

End of the POV

she opens her eyes but closes them again when she feels the light enters her eyes quickly

" ah you already wake up , I'm going to tell D, linda about that " a girl with long orange hair and green eyes said . she was Mira , the nurse

" good morning , Mira " gazelle said in low tune

Mira smiles and opens the room's door to call D,linda . After some minutes from the silent , a tall woman with chestnut hair colour entered the room with Mira

" good morning miss Fuusuke , how is your feeling " she drew a sweet on her mouth , while she puts the stethoscope in her ears

"Open the first two buttons in your shirt , please so D,linda can check you " Mira said smiling

The doctor sits on her bed and took the stethoscope to put it in her chest . She enters her hand into the shirt "so you didn't tell me how is your feeling" she smirks while she's checking her

Gazelle smirked as well and said "I feel better than yesterday . The fever has gone and I don't feel that it will back again"

" that's good , can you get up to see your weight " she takes her hand and helped her out to stand " stand here"

"0.0 your weight is 35 " Mira said shocked , even gazelle was . She's skinny but after she Became ill she began to be skinnier

The two other doctors enter the room

" how do you find her after the checking" d, Kenzu said

" nothing strange except that she's 35 Kg" she replied and it was clear that she's angry or something

" WHAT ! That's why , you so weak and grow tired quickly" d, Marc warned her

While d,Kenzu show her a serious look" and above that she work over herself by keeping the pain inside , that's so bad"

" I ...know " she whispered ,knowing that she can't do anything for that

In the afternoon( I have no idea , what's happened between that)

D,Marc enters the room and he was holding a board in his hand . Gazelle looked at him confusing

"Good afternoon ,miss Suzuno I'm here to check you" he announced while he walks toward her bed

" but , why you checked me all the time , d,linda has checked me this morning " she said coldly

" miss Suzuno, don't think that your condition is easy . We still don't know why you ill like that and you aren't suffering from any diseases . I don't think you are going to get better easily , there still so many things before that " he said trying to explain it to her . She widen her eyes then looks at her hand sadly . He puts his hand on her back and gives her a comforting smile

She smiles back ,but it was a sad smile or she pretended she's smiling because he's nice with her

He puts his stethoscope in her shirt and asked her to take a deep breathe

"That's good . Your breathing become a bit more better " he said when he writes some notes on his board

" is there any difficulty when you breathe "

" well, when I normally breathe , I feel okay ,but when you asked me to take a breathe in and out . I've got a bad feeling in my chest , like a pain and I feel that I can't catch my breathe . Anyway even in the normal way I always feel uncomfortable" she explained what she feel to him

"What about coughing"

" I didn't cough after I drank that medicine which Mira gave it to me" she replied with a small smile on her face

He laughs slightly at her talk and said " really , I made that medicine . I'm not just a surgeon or paralyse professional . I'm a medicine maker as well " he changes his smile into serious one" put this in your mind . The medicines aren't always the only solve . We don't know when your health is good and when it's bad . It's very irregular and every thing happened to you suddenly "

" you mean I can't leave the hospital later" she said disappointed

" we can't let you go now . Remember there is a liquid inside your body . We want to take out some of it and do some studies on it , to see is it the reason for what happened to ,how it happened, what does that liquid do and how can we deter it , besides we want to know are you going to see your conscious or what "

" it's looks that there is so many things before I can leave this hospital" she said glancing in front of her , she was so desperate

She looks at him with a smile" can I go out with Len ...for some time ,,,since I'm in a good health at present " she said calmly

D,Marc smiles a little " but have to do something with all these tubes . They are rest you to this bed "

Anyway d,Marc takes the feeder tube which it was ending in a bottle or pouch filled with the feeder liquid , he switch that bottle with a small needle attacked with thin adhesive bandage in her arm and puts inside her shirt the tubes that they were connected with a big machine near her bed

" okay , you can go now" gazelle smiles at him and tried to get up from the bed ,but she realised someone stopped her

" oh ,no you won't go out walking . I asked Len to push the wheelchair for you " she confused and gets a little angry" but, I needn't a wheel chair . I'm not old . I can take care of my self"

" either you set in your wheel chair or you won't go out to breathe some fresh air with Len . I hope I was clear " a serious glances appear on the doctor face warned the silver hair girl

" but ..." She tried to explain , however d, Marc didn't let her to say something more

" no but young miss "

Suddenly a little blonde boy at seven years old enters the room without knocking the door and a big grin on his face

" Len you already here" d, Marc said smiling

" yes, and Mira brings the wheel chair for Gazelle-senpai" he said still grinning as much as before when he entered

D,mark takes Gazelle's hand to help to stand

After some minutes

" come on , it's not that bad to sit on a wheelchair" Len tried to cheer her up a little but he failed

" it is that bad . I just hate myself when ... I get treated like this" she said dreary

" why you hate this treatment" he blinked at her replay

" because I hate when someone treats me like a kid . I hate when I look like helpless person or ,,,,or " gazelle said angry and doesn't know what does she want to say

" powerless " Len mutters

" yes , yes ,,, that's is the best word for the meaning . That's is really what I feel"

Len was pushing the wheelchair in that long hall where everyone was rushing , the nurses , the doctors, even the people . Everything was light blue and white and you can smell something like blood with cleaning liquid smell . It can easily make you dizzy

" where are taking me " she said coldly

" you will see" he said then stops in front of the door . He opened the door smiling

" hello , uncle Ben look what I bring with me" he said

" oh , is this the young girl you told me about her" an old man said smiling

" gazelle-sama , this is uncle Ben "

She confused a little , why the hell he brought her to an old ill man . She smiles a little and says"hello mister Ben I'm gazelle nice to meet you"

" called me uncle Ben young child" he said smiling

" child ! " she said confused

" for me you're a young child . I'm an old man to see a girl in your age ,,,,, well you understand me "

Len pushed the wheelchair near uncle Ben's bed . The old man glanced at her to see that needle with long tube in her arm and others tubes inside her shirt

" why might a girl like you doing in this hospital " he asked

" I-I'm " she tried to say something but what can she tell her father tried to kill her

" she's very ill . She almost suffers from every problem in the world " Len answered the question instead of gazelle and told him all her syndromes

" really , how this happened" he asked curiously

" it happened suddenly " she answered

" and then your family took you to the most popular hospital in Tokyo "

" family ?" She crossed her eyebrows nervously . She remembered that she's an orphan , she just realised and felt sad

" what's wrong" Len and the old man said

" I don't have a family . They died when I was just a little kid" she hated to tell them about that

" I'm so sorry , it's my fault because I asked you" the old man apologise from the young teenage

" no family , but how " Len asked he was pretty shocked

" I don't want to talk about it " she said while she started to comb her bright silver hair

" then how is the feeling for someone who has lost his parents . It's awful right" he asked another time , but uncle Ben just said " shhhh" to him

" I said I don't want to talk about it" this time she shouted in his face

" sorry " his said disappointed

" its okay young girl . I'm an orphan ,too. " he said smiling

She raises her head from the ground with widen eyes

" it was very difficult for me . I didn't face a terrible feeling like this before . I was alone . I wish for my self to die . I wasn't so close to them ,but I felt terrible when They died . I still remember them " the old man said and looked at a picture frame was near his bed . It was a photo for his parents

" it's true I'm old ,but I still like a kid who needs his parents " he said while looking at the frame

" I'm an orphan ,but I don't know how is the feeling to loose your family . Even if I've lost them already . I can't remember their faces , I forgot they died " gazelle said and the tears collect in her eyes ,but she wiped them with her right hand

" forget what I said " she smiles a little at them

An awkward silent comes

" "

" "

" "

" what do you think to play with us Gazelle-senpai" Len suggested

" with you ? " she asked

" yes , we play soccer in back yard . Do you want to join us " he said happily

" I really don't know , Len maybe I ..."

" oh come on " he pushed he wheelchair to the door " good bye uncle Ben "

He started to push the wheelchair really fast "w-wait Len can you slow down a little" her eyes were wide when she felt the wind hits her face she remembered when she runs fast,when she plays soccer, when her hair flies while running , when she's free like a bird and when she moves as she wants without helping and without a wheelchair

A small smile appeared on her face and she grows wider and wider

" faster Len , faster " she yelled laughing

" you sure " Len replied a little shocked

She nodded in agreement

D,linda saw pushing the wheelchair in crazy speed

" Len , where are you going . WAIT , where are you taking miss fuusuke with you " she shouted at him

" don't worry about us . We are just going to play soccer " he shouted back

because the space between him and his mother is a little far

" oh ,soccer that's okay , WHAT SOCCER ,Len no " she shouted once again ,but he didn't hear her

" Mira fallow him , if something happens " she said to the nurse

They reached the field . It wasn't a real field ,but it was a wide garden to play

Her eyes were shaking from happiness and joy ,then she takes a deep breathe

" finally some fresh air" she whispered

" Len , let's forget about the rules in this hospital" she said smiling

" yeah you right , come , I'm going to show you to my friends " he put his hand on the wheelchair ,but gazelle pushed him

" no , Len I'm going to play with me feet " she said and gold freezing darkness shining from her eyes

" y-you scared me a little . Do you know that " he said as he takes a step back

" Len , were you think that I will play with this stupid wheelchair , haha you were so wrong" she said seriously

" what! Are you planing to leave your wheelchair . Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous on you . You know my mother has warned me not to let you leave your place" he said hoping she would listen to him

She stood from the wheelchair using her one hands

A boy was sitting on a wheelchair comes near them and he was paralysed . His names is Andy and he's Len's best friend

" hello Len , who's your friend " Andy a 7 years old boy with low tune said to his best friend

" ah , this is gazelle-senpai . My mother responsible to take care of her " her answered and pointed at her

" hello ,gazelle senpai , Len talks a lot about you " Len face blushes a little

" l-let's p-play s-soccer , I-isn't this the reason why we are here" he said very embarrassed

They start to play . It was really shameful to play with those non professional kids . You can see a pink shade shines on her cheek . So many children tried to take the ball from her ,even Len who was the best football player in the hospital didn't even reach the ball ,so how would it be with the other kids ,even though she wasn't showing her power , then she reach the goal and kicked the ball with her lowest power . Andy was the goalkeeper and couldn't to stop the ball

" if you can't stop this weak kick , how do you want to play with professional as you told me , Len " she said proudly

" hay , we are just little kids and you are a teenager, how you want from us to be like you , jeez you're so fast , strong and control the ball very well" Len said trying to hid his anger

" you called this fast , ha for me this is very slow , for me this is like walking , since you're just little weak kids . I had to low my power in your feckless level " she said in arrogant tune while combing her hair

" yeah ,yeah , whatever" he said angrily

Suddenly gazelle feels her heart aches and she can't breathe any more . She collapsed on the ground while she was holding her mouth coughing and her eyes were closed from the coughing attack

" GAZELLE-SENPAI , hold out I'm going to called mother ,,,, MOTHER" he screamed

Mira hurried to the three doctors( dr,linda , dr, Marc and dr ,Kenzu)

" doctors ,Gazelle-San in danger , hurry up " he said in panic

They reaches the place . Dr,Marc holds her shoulder

" t-that liquid is giving rise to her heart . That's why she has difficulty in breathing and a pain in her chest . We have to take some of that liquid off" he said sadly

" yes , but how are you going to do that" Mira said very worried

" just like when we the patient has a blood drawn ,but the different here is we are going to take some of the liquid , not the the blood " he said while he carried gazelle

" isn't that very painful for her " Mira said even more worried

" we have no choice " dr,Kenzu said to them

They put her on her bed and raised her shirt , because they are going to take that liquid from her belly

Mira enters the room with five needles on a green tray

D,linda grabbed the first empty needle in her belly and tried to pull some of the liquid ,however she pulled nothing . You can hear gazelle is groaning , also so many sweat around her face

She took the second needle hoping she would pull something , but too bad nothing changed . And every needle that d,linda press , the pain get stronger

Gazelle's panting gets more quickly , she puts her hand on her eyes . A tear slipped down the corner of her eyes " p-please , d-don't continue this " she said in pain

" this is the last needle " d,linda announces and wipes the sweat in her forehead

But the doctor doesn't know that liquid is very thick to pulled

She press the needle and pulled the plunger of the needle to behind . She noticed a slight of the yellow liquid come out fro the needle . This was seriously hurt . Gazelle screams in pain

" hold out , it's will end so soon " d,linda said

She was moving a lot

" Mira , hold her arms " d,linda shouted at the nurse

She was pulling the liquid with all her force " don't move , don't move , calm down " d,linda said

Gazelle whined then she begin to cry slightly . It took two minutes before she finished

" how much you pulled " d,Kenzu asked

" just a spoon from the liquid" she sigh in disappointment

They sigh deeply " she need to rest . She's so tired" d,Marc said

" this was so hard for her " he said sadly

After that two red haired boys entered the room ,but the get shocked by the sight

" I'm going to do some studies on this liquid " d,Kenzu said and takes the test tune from d,linda

" w-what's happened" gran asked

" we just pulled a spoon from that liquid" d,linda answered

" I-Is she okay ? " burn asked in worry tune

The doctor nodded " she will be fine"

Gazelle looked at them and raised her eyebrows

" gazelle , tell us are you okay" burn asked her and sits in chair next to her bed

Gazelle looked at him with cold eyes and didn't say anything

" she can't move her hand or talk with you , let her rest " Mira said angry at him

" tshi"

After some time from asking Mira . D,Kenzu and d,Marc entered the room and a sad glances on their faces

" what's wrong , d,Marc " d, linda asked

" we have really bad news " d, Kenzu said sadly

" you know , that liquid is heading his way to her heart and if the liquid reach it . We don't know what are we going to do" d,Marc said

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'we don't know' THIS IS YOUR JOB , YOU HAVE TO KNOW" burn lost his nerves and spleen his anger on them

" burn ,calm down be polite can't you" gran puts his hand on his shoulder ,but burn

Shake his shoulder " no , I'm right . If something happens to gazelle . I swear I won't forgive them" he said while he was panting from anger

" are you saying , we need to pull more liquid" d,linda said coldly

Gazelle widen her eyes and shake her head in agreement" NOO, p-please d-don't "

" take it easy we don't " d,linda smiles at her

" we will do a transplant surgery for her heart ,but we won't plant a new heart we will switch her heart with a heart from plastic " d,Marc said

" even if that liquid tried to control her heart . He won't do anything because he simply can't " d,Kenzu said

" we are going to do the surgery tomorrow at 1:00 a.m in the afternoon and ends at 8:00 p.m at night " d,Marc said " and I'm going to do the surgery" he said

" you mean it Will takes 8 hours " gran said shocked and looked at gazelle who was about to cry . Gran took her hand " it's okay as long as you it's going to protect you from that liquid it's okay" he said while rubbing her hand gently

The next day at 1:00 . It was the time for the surgery and gazelle needs more tome to rest , she still tired

8:00p.m( I skip the operation part )

She was in intensive care section . All kind of tubes were on her body and she was just wearing a short from cloth and doesn't wear anything on the top (because they cracked her heart to take her heart off,but they sew it again XD) anyway they covered her with a blanket ( just show her shoulder )

Burn came to see her after the surgery without gran , because he has a practice at the moment and he can't leave ,because his father will looks at him askance

" is she okay ,doctor " he said a little afraid from the answer

Doctor, Marc smiled at him to comfort him"her eyes is wide open now , but she's tired dangerously "

" may I enter her room " he asked

" yes , oh and make sure not to talk so much , she can't catch your words now " he smiles again

He opens the door carefully to see Mira wiped the sweat on gazelle's face with the end of the towel

He walks slowly to her bed and puts small rectangular red box with red cover and red roses stickers on it covered with a beautiful bloody red cordon, it was a gift for her . He put it on the table

" gazelle , feel better " burn said in low tune almost whisper

She moves her head somehow ,but she close her eyes and bites on her lower lip from the pain ,because of this simple move

" don't move , please . I don't know if you can listen to every word I say ,but ... There is a little surprise for you " he smiles

She looked at him confusing

" you guys may get in "

" if it was a big surprise please don't do it . Her heart can't handle any sudden move" Mira warned him

Gazelle find herself really touched by this sight , she looks at burn happily . Her eyes were sparkling

Her team were standing in front of her holding ,blue , Gray and purple gifts in their hands smiling

" we're happy to see you captain" blow said smiling

" gazelle-sama " a crying voice belonging to Clara said . She dropped the gift on the table and runs toward her bed and she begin to cry on her chest

Everyone put their gifts on the table

" we're here, on the Occasion of the success of the surgery " IQ said to gazelle while brushing her hair with his fingers

" congratulations to the success of the operation " said IC while tears were slowly fall from her eyes

" do you feel anything during the sugary " Rhionne said in terrified tune

" Rhionne , you know she was under the effect of the narcosis " IQ sweat drop

" okay ,young boys , leave her for some sleep" d,linda said

The next day at 12:00 a.m in the afternoon

Gazelle opens her eyes slowly . She feels a pain from the nowhere

" you probably feel a pain after the surgery . You need some recovery time from the surgery " Mira said while she was holding a plate filled with soup

" you need to eat something . Since you can't use your mouth to eat . I biting something you can drink , open your mouth " Mira said

She barely opens her mouth , you need a telescope to see if she really opened her mouth

Mira puts the spoon in her mouth , but gazelle coughed a little

" s-sorry , did I put that spoon strongly into your mouth "

Mira sighed sadly " I guess , I can't feed you some soup . All done I will give you your painkillers . Everyone needs a painkillers after any surgery ,because everyone feels a pain after it" Mira said and picked up some painkillers

The door knocked and d,linda entered the room with a big bouquet of blue shiny roses

" someone bring this beautiful flower for you , aren't they adorable " d,linda said when she put the bouquet on the table

" tell me Mira , does her heart monitor works very well"

" yes doctor " Mira replied

Gazelle looks at the red gift from all the blue gifts , she difficulty raise her finger pointed at the red gift

" oh , you want this " Mira asked and takes the red gift and put it in gazelle hand ,but the slipped from her hand . She's too tired to rolled her fingers around the gifts ,in other word , she can't hold anything

Mira bowed in apologise " sorry , it's my fault because your gift has fallen on the ground "

She picked the gift up from the ground and returned it to its place

D,Marc : there are some people want to see you

They entered ,they were burn ,gran , heat , Nepper and Rean

" good morning, gazelle " burn said happily

She nodded

" how is you feeling,gazelle " gran said happily as well

" I brought my team with me , ah sorry because I didn't put a card on your gift " burn grinned

Gazelle said mentally " I know you ,who bought this gift "

" hello gazelle-sama" the three prominence players said

After sometime from talking to gazelle . Gazelle felt she want to say something important

Gazelle narrow her eyes and bit on her lip a little while she was moving her hand weakly and slowly to Mira pocket where a notebook was in

" maybe you want to write something ,because you can't talk right now" Mira said and grabbed the notebook from her pocket and a pen " here"

Gazelle's hands were shaking , she takes burn hand and make his hand on her hand to help her writing , burn understand and held her hand . Gran sits on her left side , she was writing " who is going to be the genesis captain "

Burn gasped and looks angry and sad" forget about that" while gran crosses his eyebrows " we still don't know" he said

She wrote

" I'm not a doll in his hand . I have the rights as much as you . I'm the captain of Diamond dust master rank team . I don't want to get rid like this" she said and tears were about to fall ,well they already fall

She wrote " I'm not a rat . I have my pride "

They confused from what did she write . They glanced at her note then looks at her crying cold face

" you're better than genesis" burn said and wipes the tears on her cheek and gran took the note from her Hand

" I bought this to you " he takes a gift from his pocket , then he put it on the table ,but he noticed the bouquet

" who gave you this wonderful bouquet "

She shrugs and shake her head

D,Marc entered

" you might feel better with your brothers" he said

" will she be fine after the recovery from the operation " burn asked curiously

" yes , but she is going to stay ill after that , any way I came here to give her some rules she have to listen to them"

"Rules" gran said

" since her hard is a fake one . That's mean it isn't as perfect as the real one . You mustn't run , mustn't laugh loudly , mustn't screaming , being angry and the most important you don't have to push yourself so much , that mean not hiding your pain,because you will explore any minutes from anger and sadness , perhaps you can't handle the anger anymore and it will appear with the previous pain you faced before and didn't show it . Any bad reaction will hurt you and your new heart . No overwork yourself , no shocks and no surprise and during that time we are going to do our best to make an anti-position " d, Marc said

" you also have to adapt with your heart . And every one is going to help you . You brothers could help you too . They can help you to walk with your new heart and helping you with the others activities" d, Kenzu said

An idea appear on gazelle's head she grabbed the notebook and the pen ,then she looks at gran who smirked at her and held her fist to help her to write . He move her hand with the word she write and when she finished . She wrote" am I going to live with this iron heart . Are you going to return my old heart"

All the three doctors looked at the note then started to giggle

" no , young miss of course after we make that anti-position . We absolutely are going to return your heart "

She smiles and sighed in quietly

" what do you think , if we buy some ice cream for her , something that doesn't need to chew like food or swallow like drinks . It is easier for her" burn suggested

" wonderful idea , as long as it isn't dangerous for her , why not" d,Kenzu said smiling

Gazelle looks at the two boys and spell some word " t-t-t-thank-k y-you "

" you finally said something " gran said joyful

The three teenagers keeps looking at each other smiling

End of chapter 13

No comment


	14. The End

**This is the last chapter . I hope you read it .**

They bought the ice cream and Burn and Gran started to eat , except that Mira was feeding Gazelle since she can't use her own hands .

" D,Linda told me to put an eye on you " Mira said while she put the spoon gently into her mouth .

" W-why ?" Gazelle asked her curiously .

" They want to watch you . Did you forget that your new heart isn't a real one ?" Mira explained .

" Oh , I just remembered right now . " Gazelle said sadly . Remembering the painful fact that her heart is no longer real . And because the new heart isn't in the same quietly . It makes it different this time . From all the painful memories . This one is the most painful one and the most difficult level that she is going through .

She sighed , suddenly Len entered the room without knocking the door and cut the deadly silent . He made Gazelle to gasp slightly and held her chest . Remember that she can't hold any surprises specially after the surgery . She needs some recovery time for a week after it .

" That's boy again ~ "Burn said angrily

" Who is he ?" Gran asked Burn who was glancing at the boy madly .

" He's just an annoying child from the hospital ." He answered quickly .

" Len , How many times do I have to tell you ? Knock the door before you enter."

His Mother snapped at him .

"I'm sorry D,Linda." He said as he walked over Gazelle's bed .

" Call me mom ,boy." She snapped once again .

" Hello tulip-senpai . Hello Gazelle-senpai. Hello… I." Len stopped when he saw Gran standing beside Gazelle's side .

" I'm Hiroto ."

" Ah , Hello Hiroto-senpai ." He smiled at him .

"Hello Len , Why are you here ?" Gazelle asked slowly .

"I came to see you after the surgery . I heard they changed your heart . SO COOL! ,but it's very weak." Len said with a smirk.

"Thank you for your concern." She said coldly.

"What's so COOL about it?" Burn said sarcastically . She hardly can speak . She can't move her hand easily . Her life will be more difficult with heart isn't perfect as much as the real hearts . Burn thought

"Can you play football like Gazelle ? She's the best . And what makes her the best is? She show her lowest power . I guess she can destroy the Alien Academy with her skills." He said exciting.

Burn, Gran and Gazelle looked at each other . A confused look drawn on their faces. Len doesn't know that he is facing the 3top Master Rank Captains .

" Why don't you join Raimon team to defeat Diamond Dust Team. I saw their match four days ago."

Gazelle felt annoyed and started to stroked her hair gently." I think Raimon Team can't defeat Diamond Dust . They were so weak" She said proudly

"Shhhh" Gran warned her softly.

" Why do you look like if you were Diamond Dust " he laughed.

The 3top looked more confused than before.

"-"

o-o

"He saw Gazelle that day . He know how does she looks like . That's very awkward." Gran thought.

" This can't be …. He doesn't know anything . Does he? " Gazelle thought .

" What's wrong . Do you know , you look like Diamond Dust Captain . That's very strange your name is the same,too. Haha,but it's impossible that you are one of the Alien Academy." Len announced

" W-what?" The three of them said awkwardly .

" I knew it . I felt uncomfortable the first moment I saw him . He knows something. Those humans sent him to us" Burn thought.

It's strange that Len doesn't know anything . He was just kidding with them.

" I'm not." Gazelle said with calm gaze on her face.

" Well then. I'm going I have to take my medicine . Good bye see you later." He waved his hand and left.

" Well . It's time to go . We are going to let Rhionne visits you tomorrow." Gran smiled.

Burn flexed his body to her ear and whispered" Because Rhionne is going to take her mask off during her visit,since there is no one saw her real face."

After they left . Gazelle took her medicine and closed her eyes for a good sleep

The next day. Mira woke Gazelle up,so D,Linda can checks her up.

" Mira , Do you think that heart is good to use?" Gazelle asked ,glancing in front of her ,not interested to look at Mira.

"Because I think it's useless . I'm became strange . I can't do the things that the normal person does. I have to be careful all the time. I hate this." Gazelle said a bit angry ,even if she knows that anger isn't good for her or her sensitive new heart that effected in any move she does.

"The doctors told you not to be angry. Listening to the doctors' advices is an important part that helps the patient to recover faster." Mira warned

"Hmph was the only thing that Gazelle let go .

"Anyway I'm sure that heart is useful somehow . Isn't it amazing that you can life with a fake heart . The weakness point in this heart is . It reacts a bit too much . So be careful." Mira explained.

D,Linda entered the room with a wonderful Vanilla coloured bouquet of flowers.

"W-who brought this beautiful bouquet." Gazelle said amazed by the beauty of the wonderful bouquet.

"I don't know . He didn't put his name,but he left a card, anyhow I think it's from the same person."

Gazelle took the bouquet and smell them. You can say it was one of the most beautiful smells that Gazelle ever smelt.

"They are really wonderful." She caught the card and read " Recover soon."

"Put them on the table next to the blue roses bouquet." Gazelle handed the flowers to Mira.

" Isn't it wonderful that these flowers don't die if you keep giving them water." Mira said as she replaced the flowers in the vas.

Gazelle just nodded

"You know this kind of flowers offers as apologise."

"Apologise?" Gazelle asked

"Is there someone wants to tell you sorry , but he is very shy or feel ashamed to say it? Mira looked at Gazelle with eyes full of curious.

"No " she paused"No one ,at least that's what I know." She continues

" That's ,,," Mira was about to say something , but the three doctors entered the room suddenly.

"Miss Fuusuke there is an important something we want to tell." D,Marc announced

"We want you to relax." D,Linda said

Gazelle looked into their can tell that they don't have happy news. She sighed deeply and nodded.

"As you know that there is unknown liquid inside your body." D,Kenzu started talking.

"We've got good news and bad news. The happy news is we find the way to make an anti-poison . The thing that can destroy that liquid is ,,, a flower." D,Linda said

"The sad news is we need this flower so much without it we can't make the anti-poison ,unfortunately it's very difficult to bring that flower. It's so risky. The only place we can bring the flower in Fuji mountain." D,Marc said

Gazelle gasped slightly and looked down . They can find the home base if they tried to bring the flower and if they find it . Everything is going to fall. The people will hate her and her father will blame her for it,but if they don't bring the flower she is going to stay in this condition with this liquid ,with this heart ,,,forever.

Gazelle couldn't hold herself anymore. She just let her body to faint

" Miss Fuusuke " every one exclaimed

" Did she faint ?" D,Linda asked in worried

" Not really." D,Marc said while looking at her face "She is a little shocked or afraid from something"

"Don't forget that her heart reacts quickly."

At night Gazelle relaxed and she's better at the moment.

"You can call someone if you want." Mira handed her the phone and Gazelle hold it carefully . She thought for a moment , then she pressed on the boutons .

"Hello , how can I help." A clear voice said

"It's me Burn." She said coldly

"Gazelle it's you . Tell me from where are you calling?" He soften his voice

"Burn I've got something important to tell you and Gran."

" Yes , yes he's with me ."

" look today the doctor told me ,,,," Gazelle told him what they told her

" W-what?" Gran and Burn exclaimed

" You know how much serious and dangerous this situation is." She said

"Of course we know . What they are going to do ?" Gran asked

" I don't know ,but if they don't bring that damn flower I won't recover and if they go to Fuji mountain something bad is going to happen . I feel this" She almost shouts

"Calm down . Don't be afraid . I have a good idea . Ouch " Gran hurt ,because Burn nip him from the arm " I mean Burn has a good idea."

"Gran and I are going to volunteer to bring that flower. Maybe they don't have to know anything about the home base and they will not . We will go not them and bring the flower at the same time. Just tell me when they are planning to go ."

"On Saturday."

"What's the day today." He asked

"It's Thursday." She answered"Wait Burn tell my how is my team doing?" She said softly.

"Don't worry about them. They are waiting for you." He said , then closed the phone

Gazelle closed her eyes and slept.

The next day everything was normal except that Gazelle's health has worsened . Rhionne came to visit her .

" I heard from the doctors that you don't get better. Why?" She asked

" I don't know . I've got a bad feeling . I'm worried . I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen to them which I don't want it." She said weakly

"Y-you're worried. This is the first time." Rhionne said

"This heart makes me so susceptible. "

"Don't be worried ."

"You right. I have to relax . I have to say you are beautiful without the mask." She smiled and Rhionne smiled back"Thank you Gazelle-Sama."

On Saturday Burn and Gran were ready to go to Fuji mountain which they came from it

"Here" D,Linda handed the phone to Burn"Use this if something will do everything to put them away from the mountain.

"I don't need this."

"We'll be fine."

Their eyes were shining of courage " I understand." D,Linda said

They were disgusting about what they are going to do first.

"I told you to go to the top of the mountain." Burn said angrily

"And I told you to climb the mountain what if we pass the flower. Imagine that the flower in the end or in the middle of the mountain or between the top and the middle or ever between the middle and the end of the mountain or…" Gran explained

"Alright just shut up ,will you" Burn replied even more angry "You know when a girl's foot slips from the mountain's slope when she was looking at something or something fell from her and after that the boy helps her out. While we simply can reach the top with our soccer ball and we can see everything from the high peak . Don't you see this way is easier than yours."

"You have to stop watching all these movies . WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MOVIES CAN'T HAPPEN in the real life." Gran scolded him

"Is it impossible for a foot to slip . Ugh forget about it. Let's just focus on why we're here for."

" This the first time I heard you say something right." Gran said a little amazed

" Why are you amazed for . Look at you act like if you were a person with no mistakes ."

"I'm not acting . I'm really a person with no mistakes ." Gran said proudly

"Oh really . Do you think that you don't say something wrong."

Gran sighed ,but he stopped when he saw a cave up the mountain

"Look a cave." Gran pointed to the crave

"Good . Let's make the soccer ball sent us up there."

"No , let the ball sent us to the middle of the mountain ,then we can walk to the cave."

"Alright" Burn said

They were walking to the cave.

"Hay let's look down maybe we could catch something pink." Burn said to Gran

Gran was looking carefully when he felt his foot slips . He closed his eyes waiting to find himself on the ground ,,,dead ,but he opened his eyes slowly when he felt himself hanging in the air and held by a warm hand .

" Burn"

Burn helped him to back to the ground.

"You saved me."

"I was ready to do something."

"Thank you."

Then Burn smirked evilly and this smirk became a laugh

"Oh Guran do you remember or you want me to remind you . Okay when you said what happened in movies can't happened in the real . No this is a prove that movies' scenes are possible."

A pink shade from embarrass appeared on Gran face

" And look who's with stupid ideas now. It was better if we let ball to took us directly to the cave not to the middle of mountain" Burn continue his laugh while Gran was so furious because Burn was teasing him a lot.

"Keep-your-mouth-shut." Gran simply said . He decided to be wise and calm down, then they continue their way to the cave.

"I found the flower ." Burn said happily when he entered the cave . That happiness turned to pain

" aahhh" Burn screamed in pain . He felt everything is turning around . He felt dizzy . He was about to fall ,but Gran caught him from his arms.

" Burn , Burn what has happened"

"S-something bite me ." He said almost with no emotion .

Gran looked up "It's a spider . A poisonous spider." Gran exclaimed

Burn didn't hear him . Everything he sees is fading away . Everything mixes with each other until his vision became black. He's already unconscious.

Gran took him with the flower to the hospital. Where everyone was waiting.

Gazelle's condition became worse that she passed out in the last moments.

Smiles shined on the doctors' faces ,but it fades as soon as they saw Burn unconscious

D,Linda tried to ask him

"Quickly take the flower and help Burn . A poisonous spider has bite him." He said panting.

D,Linda nodded"Alright. Everything is ready . We need just the flower and everything will complete ." She said

"D,Marc take the flower and add it to the anti-poison. D,Linda and I are going to do a surgery for Miss fuusuke to returned her old heart and give her the anti-poison afterwards." D,Kenzu explained.

Hitomiko came to visit Gazelle, but she surprised when they told her that Gazelle is in the Operation Room. And she surprised even more when she saw Gran.

" Hiroto, What are you doing here?" Hiromiko asked

He told her the story and why he is here.

"What about Nagumo?" She asked once again

"They said they will give him from the same anti-poison." He replied sadly and depressed maybe a little guilty .

"I'm useless. I was there . I did nothing. He saved me,but I didn't save him back

"It's okay Hiroto . Everything is going to end" she hug him to give him some hope while she combs his hair with her fingers.

After the surgery the anti-poison was ready to use and they give it to her as soon as she opened her eyes. The anti-poison began to take its effect on her. She closed her eyes quickly . You can't see Gazelle tired and weak as much as you see her now. Same goes for Burn he closed his eyes just when they gave him it.

Two days later and Gazelle didn't wake up . While Burn was first to wake up ,since he didn't submit any surgery.

During those two days both Burn and Gazelle have suffered a lot from sweating , panting , fever and all kind of painful things that the person can go through it.

Gazelle found herself in a strange place , however she felt like if she visits that place before.

"I'm glad that I saw you for the first time. I was waiting for this moment." A pure voice said.

"Who are you?What is this place?Why I'm here?" Gazelle asked

" I'm your conscious Gazelle . I'm your inwardly friend and this place is your last time I met the will of this place and she told me almost everything."

"Can you tell me why I'm her?" Gazelle asked

"I can't answer you on this . But you're the real person . You're the 're the 's the only thing I can tell you." She replied

" I have one last question and I hope you're going to answer it." Gazelle said slowly

"Promise me it isn't a silly question." She simply said

"Well , I was wondering what is the meaning of the life?"

"Hmm, this absolutely not a silly question." She smirked ,then paused"well, look Gazelle . There is no meaning of the life . You can't read it , You can't write it , You can't explained it , you can't hear it and you can't see it . You can only feel it . Everyone has his own notion about the meaning of the life. The meaning of the life has so many colours with so many tastes and are not the same."

"Is this the whole thing you want to tell me?" Gazelle asked

"I thought that was the last question as you told me." She smiled kindly

"Mm , ah , I'm " Gazelle stuttered

"Haha . I'm sorry I was just kidding . What I want you to know is ' you're not alone' " she said with a sweat smile on her face

"What do you mean?" Gazelle was too curious to know more"Wait why are you lighting up?"

"You are who's lighting up" the inwardly friend laughed slightly

Gazelle's body flied in air and the lights were shining around her

"I was about to forget ,to tell about the person who brought the flowers all the time for you."

"Is he really him. " Gazelle's face brighten up

"Guess you know who is the person I mean." She chuckled

"Yes" Gazelle replied smiling.

In these moments . Gazelle woke up in the hospital bed . She wasn't tired . She felt more better than before . She got up from her bed and the only thing that she think about is Burn . Her room was empty . She walked over the door and opened and headed her way to the room next to hers. She doesn't know why she goes to this room,but something tells her to go to that room.

In that room . Burn was on the bed talking with Gran and Hitomiko. He stop talking when he noticed a familiar person stands on the door a person didn't see him standing like this from a long time.

Gazelle knew that Burn who risk his life with Gran to bring the flower .

" Gazelle"He muttered her name

She walked to his bed and Burn got up from it . They looked at each other for moments . Gazelle surprised from Burn's sudden move . When he embraced her like a child didn't see his mother a year ago . Her surprised changed into a sigh , then embraced him in return . Gran also embraced her after Burn .

"I've got the best two friends ever from a long time and I didn't know." She said in a very soft tone.

They smiled at each other , Then D,Kenzu entered happily " There is a person wants to see you in your room.…oh and both of your friends can come with you."

Gazelle was wondering who is the person who wants to see her. She don't have any others people . She entered the room with Burn and Gran . Her eyes widen just when she saw that man stands in front of her with guilt look on his face.

"You"She whispered

"Father"Grand surprised to see him in this room . Does he want to spoil the happy moments.

"What are you doing here?"Burn hissed trying to be calm and polite in front of the person who gives them all his love . At least he can't scold him after what he did for them.

"First I want to give you this." It was an amazing basket and three beautiful flowers inside it.

"Alstroemeria flowers" She said and a smile grew on her chin when she saw those beautiful cheerful flowers.

" I'm sorry because I just brought three flowers it was the last three one in the store." Kira collapsed on his knees crying"Please forgive me for what I did to you. It was my fault . I don't deserve your love my children . I don't deserve to life . I don't deserve to be your father. If I just disappeared nothing of this will happen." He broke in tears

"Don't you think you have to say sorry before you ask her to forgive you ." Burn said sarcastically

"He apologised already." Gazelle said smiling

"Huh?"

"What?" Both Burn and Gran asked in surprise

"The blue adorable roses, the wonderful vanilla-coloured flowers and those beautiful Alstroemeria flowers. All those flowers presented as apologise . He really apologised from the very long time." She said calmly and her eyes were sparkling.

"Are you saying you forgave me?" He looked up and hope written on his face.

"We all forgave you father." Gran put his hand on Gazelle's shoulder

"What? You mean you and a Gazelle who forgave him. I'm not… I will forgive you just if we-"Burn stuttered and soften his eyes with painful and sad tone

"If we…"Gazelle repeated

"If we start again…father." He said in a low tone almost whispering . Gazelle and Gran smirked and walked slowly along with Burn over their father who opened his arms for a hug. They knelt down to the man on the ground and burned their faces in his chest. His father introduced the basket with the three flowers. Everyone of them picked a flower and hug their father again. "Father let's go home" Burn said emotionally

"Where we can start again." Gran joined Burn

"Let's forget about everything. Let's be a family as much we were before." Gazelle stranded up and looked at Hiromiko who was smiling . They walked out of the hospital and before they leave . Gazelle turned her face to face Len , Mira and the three Doctors

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say more ,but thank you for everything you did to me. I'm glad ,because I met you." Gazelle smiled at them.

"No , we're glad ,because we met you." D,Linda said

"Are you going to visit me." Len said with tears in his eyes. Gazelle knelt down to his level and wiped the tears away. "Len you are the first one who I'm going to visit ,then we're going to play soccer with no problems." She smiled ,then say goodbye for everyone and joined her father with Burn ,Gran and Hitomiko.

She looked at the sky and whispered"This is my own meaning for the life."

"Are we rivals or friends?"Burn said embarrassedly

"Maybe between them." She answered

"Yes , right" Burn laughed and kissed her left cheek for ten seconds at least that's what he able to do,then Gran looked at her for a moment then kissed the right one .

She smiled a little and said"Father , can you take us to the park and buy some ice cream." She said happily

"Why not my dears? But don't you think that will bother the sun garden children if we have fun without them." He smiled

"Nah , I don't think so . We will make it a surprise when we will back home."

" alright"

"You didn't change . You're cold as much as before." Burn said

"Yes and we like your coldness . That's what makes you so special." Gran continued after Burn

"Now tell me what happened with you in the mountain." She asked

"We will tell you when we back home." Burn and Gran said at the same time

"This the first time you agreed on something." Hitomiko joked

"Let's say we start to get along…a little ,but there still some rivalry for you and Gazelle." Burn chuckled and everyone start to laugh

The back to be family again.

**The end **

**This was the end . I hope you will leave a review for the last chapter. Please ^^**


End file.
